Love Hina damaged
by silentprism
Summary: What happens when a moth gets to close to the flames of a candle Its burn may be to deep and it will never recover. What will happen to keitaro when Naru says the three words any person who loves another dreads "I hate you" How will he react? M to be safe
1. The incident

This is my first attempt at a love hina story so if you like please tell me by reviewing. I do not own love hina or its characters. This is not a tragedy so no one will die in the story but it does have a very sad tone a lot of the this is not a bashing fic, anyone who is yelled at or is put down is simply for the story and history of the series. Last there is no specific timeline in this story but it is focused around the time after he entered todai (tokyo university) and had improved himself. Only thing at the moment that is changed is he did not say I love you to Naru after he had his leg broken. Now on with the story.

Prologue

A moth can only get so close to the flame of a candle before it can get burned. Being burned it will flap its wings quickly trying to fly again but cannot because the burn is to bad. In pain on the flow it slowly withers away unable to be helped by anyone. The flame continues to burn bright unaware of what of it is done til it too burns out.

Chapter one- three words can destroy

Keitaro was cleaning on a usual day for the hinata inn since he was able to stay at home for his studies only needing to come to class for the test. He still had his accidents but not as much thanks to the fact that his time didn't revolve around the Hina girls, except for Mitsune konna aka Kitsune who always wanted to have her mid day drink and tease with him. He had finished the halls and saw Kitsune passed out on the couch from her sake and decided to clean the springs. He had finally a chance to clean the springs without worrying if a gang of girls would kill him if he came in the springs.

Keitaro looked at the springs and breathed in deeply smiling at the view. The rocks and mist from the warm water added a relaxing tone to his view. He hadn't felt so relaxed in his life and he was glad that he had that moment. He then rolled up his pant legs and grabbed the brush to scrub the rocks. His brown hair fell in front of his eye sight but quickly pushed it to one side. The only time besides this did he feel great was when he dug for ancient items on his archeology tours with Seta. He chuckled at the thought of Seta and spoke to himself "I can't believe I told Seta that I loved Naru." He went back to scrubbing taking of his shirt exposing his toned body.

It was extremely toned but looked like he was in shape from all of his digs and training with their resident samurai Motoko Ayoyama. He then finished dipping his exposed ankles and calves to the water. He leaned back and relaxed closing his eyes putting his glasses on the rock next to him. He was lost in bliss when he heard a woman's voice behind him "Oh. Why hello there suga? Are you offering yourself as a present to me?" he heard a giggle from the voice. He quickly grabbed his glasses and his face burned red with the view of a silken skinned woman with ash colored hair in nothing but a towel. "B..b..but you..." he stuttered but was unable to speak. Kitsune winked and giggled walking closer to him.

He screamed in a mad dash tripping over his brush slamming his head into a rock. Kitsune chuckled at his boyish antics as he moved frantically to get the materials and run out of the bath with only his rolled up pants on. Kitsune smiled slyly at his last display and raised a eyebrow "Aww. To bad. Just a little more grown up and he would be a nice pickin." She chuckled at her comment and slipped in to the springs relaxing trying to get rid of her hang over from the sake she had drank earlier in the day. Keitaro dashed to his room thinking of nothing but safety at the moment. His fear was nothing but justified with the two most man hating, hitting for no reason, girls residing in his inn.

He hid in his room waiting for the bomb to drop all day either Naru or Motoko bashing through the door and hurting him either with a fist or sword. He cowered in a corner waiting but the attack never came. School had ended and it was almost dinner time so he crept of his door still waiting for the attack but nothing. He was nervous but wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He slowly crept down and looked in the kitchen and everyone in the house was sitting and waiting for him to sit. Motoko was the first to see him and said "Will you sit down Urashima? We do want to eat this century" She growled at him making him jump to his seat. "Thanks for the food" everyone said and started eating.

A foreigner and resident of the apartments name kaolla Su was scarfing down her food like she was breathing air. Her childish smile not leaving her tanned face. Her blonde her held up so she didn't have to worry about it when she did anything from eating to making weapons which she used on keitaro on a daily basis. Next to her was the polite and same as her age cook Shinobu Maehara taking small bites. Her blue hair just above her shoulders and her soft white skin made her a catch to any 14 year old boy she knew. Naru with her beautiful body and auburn long hair which fell down to her mid back sat across of her. Motoko sat next to Naru with raven like hair and pale lily like skin. Finally next to her was the ash colored short hair known as kitsune. The whole table a set of beauties except for the one male in the bunch.

Keitaro nervously ate his food waiting to be attacked for something but decided to do the nice thing at least and say how wonderful Shinobu's food was. The truth was it was, certainly quality equal to any five star restaurant. Keitaro looked at Shinobu softly trying to fight back the fear he had "Thank you Shinobu for this delicious food. I wish I could cook as well as you." Shinobu blushed at his comment mumbling at his comment. Everyone but him knew she was head over heels in love with him. Motoko scowled at him drawing her sword "Are you trying to defile this maidens heart? I will end you if you even think about it you foul pervert" She pointed the tip at his throat. He froze stuttering "N..n..noo, please I was trying to be nice." Bam! Naru punched him into the next room "pervent" she said as she sat down. Motoko nodded in agreement and sat everyone eating like nothing had happened.

A few hours later everyone was in there room and Naru dropped from her floor to Keitaro's room with him sitting at his desk. Naru walked over to him sneaking up on him "Keitaro. We need to talk." He turned around in a frantic panic "Huuh! Wah?" He relaxed a little seeing the beautiful girl in front of him forgetting about the punch that was thrown at him earlier at dinner time. "Keitaro? Are you listening to me?" He snapped out of his trance and answered her "Oh sorry. Yeah Naru?" He turned completely around to see the auburn haired women in her pajamas stairing at him "Did you talk to seta earlier this week?" He nodded raising a eyebrow wondering what this was all about "Hopefully she won't hurt me" he thought as he tried to remember every conversation that he had with Seta hoping he didn't say anything he tried to regret.

Naru looked down "So your the reason he's leaving again. He said you were sending him on a trip and he didn't know when he'd be back. He told me to have fun and goodbye." She stepped forward towards Keitaro still looking down at the floor meanwhile all keitaro could say was "whaa?" his eyes in surprise at what she was talking about. Had Seta stepped out of the way so he could try to be with Naru? Did Seta expect him to tell her his feelings now that he didn't have to worry about any other man in her life?

Naru made another step towards keitaro speaking softly "Where did you send him? Why did you do that?" Keitaro froze at her words unable to move or process what was going on. Was she saying that she wanted Seta? That all she cared about him and his happiness?" Keitaro shook his head "I...i..i don't know where he went?" Naru reached back for a swing at keitar and he curled up ready for the hit but nothing happened.

He looked up at Naru who was on the floor hands and knees crying "Why would you lie? What did I do to you? WHY?" Keitaro looked at her in shock not knowing what to do "Naru..." Naru jumped up and slapped Keitaro. His face froze with tears in his eyes. This was the first time she ever slapped him. She had punched him but never slapped him. She looked at his face her eyes meeting his showing more rage then any previous situation that they have had before. She stood back face red with anger then let out a scream "I HATE YOU!" She turned running out the room going up the stairs slamming the door to her room.

Motoko had heard the scream and ran to keitaro's room in that instant ready to punish him for what he had done to her. What she came upon froze her on the spot. Keitaro was sobbing on the floor destroyed by Naru's scream. He was finally broken after all the work he had put into the Hinata inn, all the things he put up with from the girls, and even his promise to get into todai. His sobs could be heard through the whole house meanwhile Motoko stood at his doorway dumbfounded. Ten minutes passed before he got up and passed Motoko in a flash disappearing into the night with no one able to find him. Motoko sighed and walked back to her room satisfied with his punishment and told herself that he would be back tomorrow for more punishment from her and the girls.

The next day came and Keitaro still was not home. Only shinobu the teenage blue hair who loved him worried about his lack of appearance for the day. Night came and it was peaceful which was unusual for the girls but no one again thought about it but shinobu. She tried to ask everyone to look for them but no one cared but secretly kitsune, Su, and even Motoko worried but denied that he was in danger. Naru showed no sign of caring at all. The third day came and finally they got a call from the tea house. haruka, keitaro's aunt with short brown hair, had said that he was there staying for the week sending chills of relief down everyone's spine but Naru who showed not a single sign of care or relief from the news of keitaro. Motoko spoke first "It seems that vile male has felt the pain of his wrong doings and being punished." Kitsune laughed "As long as I don't have to pay rent". Su jumped around "Aww I wanted to play with him some more and test my new toys" she smiled playfully latching onto Motoko. Then what shinbo said was truly on every girls mind except for Naru again who remained silent. The teenage girl finished timidly with the comment "I hope he's ok".

Little did they know at the teahouse a broken keitaro sat across from haruka tears streaming down his face fogging up the corners of small rectangular glasses. haruka lit up a cigarette and leaned next into keitaro. "Now tell me what happened" she looked him straight in the eyes a stream of smoke raising from her cigarette. haruka thought to herself "The girls are going to pay for whatever they did to him. God help who is responsible for what they did to him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you reading for my first attempt at writing a love hina fanfic. I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't that detailed or well written but I tried my best. Any comments are aprreciated. Please read, review, and comment


	2. Tears and time

Thank you for reading again. I relate to this story so much that I couldn't help but do another chapter asap. I was surprised that I even have two people that added me to their story alerts so fast. Well aside from that theres a note for this ongoing story. It will have many side transitions or skips back in time but it will be clarrified with separations in the text or paragraph. This is simply to add more texture to the story or to develop some of the characters since I am truly a big fan of Love hina . I do not own love hina or its characters. Thank you for reading. Please review

Chapter 2

It was day four at the Hinata house and keitaro had yet to return. Everyone was not worried except for Shinobu the love sick teen who worried about every little thing that happened to keitaro. Motoko was actually relieved by the fact that the vile male was gone but something kept on nagging her. Something like there was a unjustice that she did not correct. It nagged at her to no end even during her meditation. She tried to focus her thoughts and find what was out of place in this house that had caused this feeling of chaos. She let her mind wonder and it traveled back to keitaro and that fateful night where Naru screamed at him and he lay facing down on the floor crying in a balled heap.

Why did this affect her so much? She thought that he deserved it if Naru was the one that yelled at him. No matter what he did he deserved it she thought again but that only pushed forward the feeling of injustice even more. Was she wrong? Motoko thought eyes still closed sitting in her meditative position in her traditional dressed robes for her dojo. The feeling dropped a little at the thought revealing the truth that she denied the whole entire time that keitaro was not the one at fault. For once she did not believe that he had done anything bad even though she did not know what had happened. She had to correct this injustice even if it was for this vile male. First she had to find out what had happened in the first place. She stood up and straightened her outfit heading straight for the tea house. Naru was to much a problem to get any information since she was more emotionally gaurded then any person, except for herself and her sister, that Motoko knew. So motoko decided since that it was Keitaro Urashima in pain this time, she would give him the chance to finally tell her his side of the story.

-Earlier-

haruka had sat down with keitaro who was a wreck and in worst shape then she had ever seen anyone. From what she had knew before she would expecting this reaction on day seven after dealing with the girls but his fortitude and general kindness made him truly admirable. "Heck might as well label him a Saint for all the pain the girls put him through." she thought to herself as she served him another cup of tea to the now silent keitaro sitting in a booth in a corner of the small tea house that sat at the bottom of the stairs of the hinata inn. Keitaro silently accepted the tea not ready to talk with no sign of showing that he would explain what happened to put him in such a emotional state.

His aunt haruka stared at him for a second hoping he would say something but before she could pry any words from him another customer had came into her shop. "Hellooo, welcome! I'll be with you a second. Seat where ever you like please." she put on the best fake smile for the customer then looked at keitaro again still showing no sign in change. He had been there for the past three days now. Keitaro stormed in late at night surprisingly drunk and in tears. In the shape that he was in haruka did not want to ask any questions leaving it up to one of his many problems with the girls especially his secrete love Naru. Morning then came to her tea house and no sign or response from keitaro in the one extra room she had there which mostly stood as her work room for finances, paper work, and her safe which had money for a rainy. "God knows how many times keitaro went hungry for those girls and he still never asked a red cent from me" she thought that day.

Keitaro slept in the clothes he worn the night before unclean nor caring the fact that he was. Whatever had hit him destroyed him from the inside out and it looked like he wasn't going to recover from it in a simple day. For half of the first day he slept one the first day and the rest of it he sat in the room silent. haruka was so worried that she would check on him from time to time to make sure he didn't do something that would hurt her and the rest of the family he had tremendously. The one happy she had to say about him at that moment was that Keitaro was still strong enough so he would not try to take the easy way out. haruka still feared that he was comtemplating it since his attitude was nothing short of ominous. The first day past with no sound coming from keitaro except maybe a sip of tea or crunch from a cracker even though he ate sparingly.

The second day was similar to the first but he did not sleep much that day. haruka went to the room that he was staying in and was about to knock but stopped when she heard a sound come from the room. She was never one to be nosy when it came to others personal business but this was her nephew and she did care for him deeply. Her worry only grew as the day went by because usally with his problems of school, whatever job he had at the time, or with the girls of the hinata he would recover in a day and be on his way acting as if nothing was wrong with him in the first place. If it wasn't for the fact that keitaro was so kind and begged haruka not to do anything to the girls no matter what happened to him she would be all over them and kick them out of the inn in the same day.

haruka fummed at the thoughts of the girls breaking him to the point that he was in the shape of nothing but a broken shell. haruka had lit a whole pack of cigarrettes that day trying to remain calm since she had promised her nephew that she would not do anything to the girls no matter what they did to him. Thankfully that day he did get out of the room but still refused to talk to her in any way, shape, or form except maybe for a request of water or food. That night haruka decided that to ask about what had happened during the night he had come to the tea house drunk and emotionally destroyed. haruka had the weapons for the job, all she needed was a name to place on the tombstone.

Day three had came but that day keitaro did not appear from his room. haruka knocked on the door to the room but no response. She slowly opened the door to see him still asleep. His deep slumber made him look like a person who had walked all their life and finally was getting peace but his face still showed the pain that he was holding inside. His tears still stained his cheeks in his sleep while he breathed quietly showing that he was still alive for haruka's sake at least. Seeing the pain in keitaro haruka froze closed her eyes a tear coming from the corner of her eye. "Even now he places the world on his shoulders and would rather destroy his self then ask for help from anyone else." haruka wiped the one tear she had and moved a stray brown hair that she had in her eye to the side. She left the room and came back with a tray of tea and sandwiches expecting him not to even show his face that day.

Regretfully she was right in her assumption and he no sign or peep from that room except for a tray that laid outside of the to the room. She cleaned the dishes and sighed looking at the door to the room "keitaro" she said as she put away the dishes and sat in one of the chairs ment for the customers. haruka didn't feel like opening that day so she didn't and just watched for keitaro hoping he would pull through this hardship that he was feeling. She wasn't a emotion person being hurt by many in her life but when it came to keitaro she would always let a slight piece of emotion show for him. The fact that he was family meant little but the fact that no matter anyone did or said he always acted as a nice and considerate person and it was something that she envied to that day. He would give the shirt off his back for a stranger but he now laid in a emotional broken wreck unable to help anyone even himself. haruka promised herself that day "I will protect Keitaro no matter what happens from now on. Whether he likes it or not" She had finally remembered to call the inn to tell them where he was and she was extremely at the lack of emotion on the other line when she told them that he was ok and with her.

The fouth day came and keitaro finally came of his room dressed in different clothes that haruka had laid around just in case keitaro ever needed them for his many episodes. He said nothing but tried to be as helpful to haruka as possible even though she refused him but willingly gave in letting him be the person he always will be deep down. "Bless his heart" she thought as she went through customers taking and filling orders, serving to the best of her ability even though she was the only one running the place at the time. She had to admit keitaro did make the work a little easier than it was by herself. Noon passed and it became peaceful in the shop and keitaro sat in the booth in the corner of shop.

-Current time of day-

"Thank you, please come again." haruka said to the customer waving the person off before closing the door locking it changing the sign to closed. She wanted answers from him so that she could help Keitaro to the best of her abilities even if he told her not to help him. She sat next to keitaro in the booth "So keitaro, I know you have had hard times before but nothing like this before. What happened?" haruka asked worry on her face trying to look as sincere as possible which was hard for her given her usual emotionless attitude when it came to people she knew outside of customers. Keitaro sipped his tea continuing to look down at the table not answering what had happened to him to cause this reaction in his persona. A knock then came to the front of the door of the shop. haruka sighed and got up going to explain the to customer that the shop was closed for the day.

"I'm sorry but we're..."She trailed off as she saw the raven haired samurai women stand at the front door of the tea shop. haruka scowled at the girl sending shivers down motokos spine. There was two people Motoko would never want to fight, one was her sister and the other was haruka. haruka unlocked the door and opened it quickly dragging Motoko into the shop slamming and locking the door behind her. She growled at Motoko "Maybe you can explain what has happened to my nephew to act as if he just went through two wars and the verbal beating of his life." haruka kept her voice low making sure that keitaro couldn't hear since she didn't want him to defend Motoko for any wrong doings she most definitely had down in haruka's eyes. Motoko bowed in silent fear showing as much as respect as possible to her so nothing bad could happen out of the situation "Sad to say but I do not know what has happened either."

Keitaro quickly got up and walked over to the women who were talking finally spoke for the first time in three days. To both of them it seemed almost in a whisper but it soon gained volume "I'll tell you both, please sit down, and please don't ask me to explain everything because what I tell you is what I know." The women nodded looking at him shaking barely able to stand, eyes bloodshot, and swollen. Keitaro, haruka, and Motoko sat in the booth and keitaro told them of what had happened three days earlier to make him react in that way. haruka was a blaze with fury at what she was told about Naru's reaction and actions meanwhile Motoko was reserved but not even her emotional guard could hold back the surge of feelings that she felt for keitaro. He was a filthy man in her eyes but even he did not deserve the action that Naru had done to keitaro without true justification and understanding of the situation.

Keitaro finished and slowly got of the booth going to the room he had been sleeping for the past four days "Excuse me. I'm sorry I feel very tired" Both women nodded them and wished him a peaceful sleep. As soon as the door closed haruka dashed for the door quickly followed by Motoko. They climbed the stairs ready haruka ready to kill Naru meanwhile Motoko wanted to protect Naru from her but make sure she knew of her wrong doings at the moment at hand. Little did they know that the Hinata inn had a visitor that would turn everything around for them and make justice of what had happened. The only problem was the damage was already done to keitaro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am glad to say that I loved this chapter and I hope all you readers do too. It took me a while because I wanted all the details right along with how well keitaro is perceived as a person. Also just because Motoko and haruka show some care torwards does not mean he will be paired with either. The main course as of now is bringing everything into view. The girls will realize how much they liked the way he was before will try to do anything for him. Will he ever go back to the way back to the way he was before? You have to read to find out. Please read, comment, and review. Thank you


	3. Justice at last

Thank you for reading my story thus far. Addressing the feed back that I received so far I would have to say I am a little hurt but I know those who have critiqued my story are only doing it simply to help me make a better story. I'm not sure if I stated before but my writing and grammar is horrific and I know it. Sorry but its been difficult for me since middle school. Aside from that I would have to also apologize for leaving the story so vague. I try to make the best story I can with the time I have on hand. Not to worry because everything will be explained in later chapters. I will make some revisions to the earlier chapters as well. Thank you for reading. Please read, comment, and review. (sorry I wrote Haruko, working on a flcl story too. lol)

-Chapter three- everything revealed

Haruka stomped her feet up the stairs enraged after the story keitaro had told her. Motoko tried to quickly follow her fearful of what was going to happen to Naru. Haruka froze as she reached the top of the endless flights of stairs freezing at the top of the stairs. Parked in front of the hinata was a white van that was beat to heck with dents and scratches. She growled "He can't be here" haruka tightened her hand into a fist still at the top of the stair case and Motoko finally rose the top. She had not been ready for the pace that haruka had sped off in such a hurry. Haruka yelled at the moment frightening Motoko even more than usual

"AFTER WHAT HE DID! HIM AND THAT BITCH WILL BOTH PAY!" She ran to the front door of the Inn and slammed it open.

No one was out in the living room not even the lazy fox like girl kitsune. She continued to bellow as her brown hair waved back and forth showing that her emotions were flying all over the place at that point. The raven haired samurai quickly ran upon her trying to quiet Haruka down but it was to late. "EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" The girls quickly filed out of their rooms fearful of what may happen. Even the tanned foreigner named Su was calm which was a miracle in itself compared to her normal rambunctious super human self. The only person who did not show was Naru Narusegawa the auburn haired beauty of the group.

"NARU NARUSEGAWA GET DOWN THIS INSTANT OR WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FIGHT ON OUR HANDS!" Haruka screamed her face red fearing to god that she wasn't with him.

Slowly Naru came down the stair case looking down as if she was in trouble like a puppy who went to the bathroom on the carpet. She hit the last step and then filed between the blue haired and quiet teen Shinobu and her best friend the ash haired sly fox kitsune. A word was not spoken as Motoko stood beside the silent women in line right next to Su. "Now that all of you are here. I have a few words for each of you" Haruka started down the line silently addressing each girl starting with Motoko.

"First the so called honorable samurai Motoko!" the words stung at the samurai since honor was the most important thing to her more than life.

Haruka looked her up and down looking at her red hakama which resemble some thing a ankle length skirt with ridges. Followed by her white robe top that portrayed her little as a woman. The silence to Motoko the fair skinned black haired beauty was nothing more than torturing but she stood waiting for Haruka to speak. She knew better to defy this women unless she wanted a unmeasurable pain brought upon her.

Haruka looked at her eye to eye that felt like she was peering into her very soul. "You call yourself honorable but this was the first honorable thing that you have done since you have met keitaro" Haruka glared at her making death like a child's toy. "Since you have been here you have attacked my nephew countless times without justified reason! Yes he is clumsy but that doesn't give you a excuse for hurting him every day from dawn til dusk! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO RESET A BONE, RELOCATE HIS SHOULDER, OR CLEAN A CUT ON HIM!" Haruka bellowed at her as the girls shook at her voice but stayed in their spots.

Motoko froze at her statement "Bones? Dislocations? Cuts? But he always looked fine when we saw him" Motoko said in a whisper looking down trying to process the information that Haruka had given her. Haruka jumped at the statement "THAT IS BECAUSE HIS SISTER IS A MASTER OF DESGUISES! HE LEANED ABOUT MAKE UP AND ARTIFICAL COVER UPS AND PUT IT OVER EVERY SINGLE BRUISE, CUT, OR BLACK EYE THAT YOU GAVE HIM! WHY HE NEVER SHOWED WHAT YOU DID TO HIM WAS BEYOND ME!" A tear fell from Haruka's face as she yelled at Motoko.

Motoko in a stupor fell to her knees in front of the tea house owner with a tear in her eye "it can't be true..." she whispered

Haruka bellowed again "OH ITS TRUE! HERE'S THE PROOF!" She reached in her pocket of her slacks and tossed her several pictures. A Motoko's knees laid the pictures of keitaro asleep, sheets only covering his waist and legs showing all the bruises on his chest and abdomen. "I TOOK THOSE JUST SO ONE DAY YOU COULD LOOK AT THESE AND SEE WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO HIM!" Fury showing in her face with a sign of hatred that no one had seen before.

Haruka then moved down the line and looked at ash haired Mitsune a.k.a Kitsune who was looking down trying to avoid any contact let the war be brought to her.

Haruka was not discouraged at all by the lack eye contact by the always squinting fox. She may act like a child with her mischievous ways but she had the body of a woman. She wore jeans and a tank top being lazy as ever. All she would do from time to time is write stories for a local news paper to earn a little cash here and there. The rest of the time she would bar hop teasing men into getting free drinks, bet on horses, or simply tease keitaro at every turn possible.

"MITSUNE KONNO!" haruka shouted making sure the fox heard it. She looked up timidly looking at the brunette with a demons glare straight at her. She even called Kitsune by her real name and the meant trouble no matter who said it. Kitsune's slanted eyes could not save her this time from the trouble she was in. She was hip deep in it just as the other girls were and there was no escape no matter what she tried.

Kitsune tried to play it cool but stuttered trying to speak "H.. Haruka, hows it been? How about a drink?" Everyone in the hinata house knew that kitsune's solution to all problems was drinking.

Haruka did not say a word leaving the air thick with anticipation and fear. Kitsune opened her mouth to say something but Haruka stopped her "You think your sly?" she said normally for the first time since she had been there that day. Kitsune opened her eyes surprised by her comment "Huh?" Haruka continued in regular tone a little horse from the yelling but her tone was firm as ever. "You conned a kind man that let you live in his house! _In his house_!" she said emphasizing that the Hinata inn was indeed his.

Haruka did not let up after that "And how did you repay him? By torturing him and teasing him at every turn making a _GAME_ out of it!" Kitsune stood there taking the barrage of words looking into Haruka's eyes unable to tear her self away. "HE GIVES YOU MONEY! HE TREATS YOU KINDLY! YES, YOU NEVER HURT HIM PHYSICALLY BUT YOU ENCOURAGED THE OTHERS TO DO IT!" she bellowed again mustering all the rage she had at that moment. Kitsune fell to the couch behind in shock at the words only whispering "you are right...what have I done?" a tear trailed down her cheek as Haruka moved to the next girl.

There lie Koalla Su a foreigner from a land that they had been to before but had forgotten its name. She moved from behind Motoko to Kitsune and was now cowering behind Naru but no one could save her.

"Koalla Su" Haruka sad quietly knowing that loud words would not work with this blonde haired tan child. "Do you know what you did wrong to keitaro?" haruko whispered as the child cowered behind Naru who was looking down at the ground with no emotion at all at the moment. Su shook her head "no I don't" she said quietly which still amazed the girls since she had never been like this since she met them

Haruka knelt down and looked at the blonde foreigner in the face. "You hurt keitaro a lot. With all of your toys did you think that he would get hurt?" Haruka said knowing that even though this girl was a genius, she would still act as a child when I came to addressing problems. Su shook her head and simply stated "I thought he liked playing with me. He never complained about it any time I played with him before?"

Haruka pat the girls head sadly "Well you did but know why he didn't complain to you even though your toys hurt him _a lot_!" she said pointed at the word a lot so that Su understood meant that she had did something bad. Su in that instant fell back curling up into a little ball being the easiest to persuade because even though she was a child her innocence allowed her to understand what she had done faster then the others.

Haruka stood up and looked at both Naru and Shinobu.

Shinobu was ready to burst into tears meanwhile Naru had still yet to show her face. Haruko went to shinobu first changing from a outraged woman to one of kindness and warmth in front of shinobu. She whispered trying not to scare Shinobu. "Shinbo" Haruka said as she stood in front of the blue haired girl. She was dressed in blue sweater with maroon skirt with black stockings underneath. "My fair skinned lass" she said kindly trying to emulate what grandma hina usually said since Haruka was never much for praise "Out of all the girls here I am happy to say at least one of them was kind and caring towards keitaro."

Haruko leaned in and whispered in Shinobu's ear saying "Thank you. If it wasn't for the age gap, you'd probably have keitaro all to yourself right now"

Shinobu blushed deep red, bowed, and ran to her room with thoughts of keitaro flying around her fourteen year old head. Haruka looked upon her last piece of pray. The worst of the bunch, the one that had destroyed keitaro turning him into the empty she that laid at the tea house. "NARU NARUSEGAWA!" Naru jerked at her scream but stayed in perfect place unmoving. Haruka stomped over to the girl and belted away not caring that she wasn't even looking at her. " YOU ARE THE WORST PIECE OF FILTH THAT I HAVE EVER SET MY EYES ON!" Haruko started, her face turning red as she paraded.

"HE WAS KIND TO YOU! SHARED HIS TIME WITH YOU! HE SHARED HIS DREAM WITH YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU TELL HIM YOU HATE HIM OVER SOMETHING THAT HE DID NOT DO!" Naru trembled but answered quietly "Your right..I deserve every word. I hit him, called him names, and laughed at him. Yet, he still called me his friend. I'm sorry" Haruka slapped Naru hard! "SORRY! YOU THINK SORRY IS GOING TO CUT IT! THAT MAN IS IN A BROKEN HEAP OF TEARS AND YOU THINK THAT IS GOING TO CUT IT!"

That second they heard foot steps coming from the staircase that was behind the couch where the frozen kitsune sat.

"I can explain everything." A man came down in a pair black slacks, a blue t-shirt, and a white lab coat. Haruko looked at the man and her rage built to a all time high "NORIYSU SETA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THAT MAN DOWN THERE!" she pointed towards the door of the Hinata house trying to point in the direction of the tea shop. Seta stepped down calmly approaching Haruka with his rough unshaven face and lanky black short hair. He sighs "I know, I told Naru that I was going on a trip hoping that it would give her a chance to be with keitaro."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Naru screamed and stepping forward towards Seta. He shook his head "I'm sorry but I can't return my love to you."

Naru's eyes widened in that second turning to tears falling to the floor crying her heart out. He looked at Haruka one time who had disgust and hate in her eyes towards the lanky man in front of her. "I am sorry, you will never see me again around these parts as my reparations to what I have done to keitaro."

Haruka breathed a sigh as she looked at Naru and whispered "Now you know the pain of keitaro. You have reaped what you have sewn."

Haruko closed the front door to the Inn glad to see Seta was gone at least from the house for the rest of her days.

She went back into the house and looked at the girls in all of their own stupors or pains. "Now girls, if you want keitaro to come back, you have to bring him back to his old self. "No matter the cost be it your honor." she looked at Motoko who was still on her knees. "your pride," She then looked at kitsune on the couch. "Or just the fact that you have to play nicer" looking at Su who was still on the floor curled up in a ball still listening to every word said. Haruka stood over Naru looking down at the crying girl "I won't kick you out but if you want to make it up to keitaro then it better be something good." Haruka glared once more at the crying girl.

Leaving the girls in their own stew Haruka went over to the kitchen to use the phone. She thought to herself "Keitaro should have one chance still of finding love and I know one girl that loves him more the group." but she then chuckled "well except for Shinobu".

Haruka picked up the phone "Hello operator, could you patch me into the Okinawa island?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am glad to say that I liked this chapter. Given my predicament of having bad grammar and spelling I am going to look for a beta reader as suggested by one of my reviews. If you are interested message me. I need some one who has seen the love hina series and read the book.. Besides that thank you for reading and hopefully this chapter was a little bit better built then my others. Thank and please read, comment, and review


	4. Make up to late?

Sorry for the late chapter. Been very busy lately with fathers day, finances, and work. I appreciate all the people who have stayed faithful up to now. Trust me there is still more to come with the story so don't assume anything at all because you never know how it'll turn. As far as the earlier chapter where I said that I felt hurt about the comments I didn't mean for anyone to stop critiquing to make it better. It was just me being stupid and taking it personally. Thank you for reading. Please read, comment, and review no matter the type of feedback you have.

-Chapter 4- Make up to late?

Haruka returned to the living room and the girls had regained some of their composure. Their attitudes still frail and shaken from Haruka's onslaught of vicious words. Shinobu had came down from her room again after her girlish fit after Haruka said that she might have a shot with keitaro. She had ignored the fact about the age letting her mind wander as her pubescent mind wandered into dangerous territory.

"Aaaah" she stood smiling drooling a bit. "Ahem" Haruka cleared her throat to return the blue haired girl back to the earth.

Shinobu snapped out of her daze quickly wiping her chin of the drool focusing on the authority figure in the room. All the girls looked at Haruka focusing on her waiting for her to say something "All of you except for Shinobu here", she pointed at Shinobu making the girl blush and run to the kitchen, "wants to make it up to keitaro, am I right?" The remaining girls of the group looked confused at first but all responded the same by nodding their head yes except for Naru who laid on the floor still in shock.

Haruka walked up to her leaning down looking into Naru's face " Even you have done something wrong. Do you want to redeem yourself and at least get the friendship of a good _MAN _back" emphasizing that he was a man after giving up his body and dreams for these women. Keitaro had proven his worth over and over with these group of girls. From Motoko's sword attacks to kitsunes flirtatious, blackmailing ways. He even loved Naru with her belligerent beatings that were delivered daily.

A tear trailed Naru's cheek and she responded with a nod. Haruka did not smile and simply nodded back.

Haruka stood up and looked at each of the girls "Well I'm glad to say that it won't be easy for you girls." She smiled looking at Naru and Motoko specifically since they had done the most physical damage to Keitaro out of the bunch. She then stared at Kitsune and Su since Su had been almost as violent and Kitsune stole from him on a daily basis. Haruka crossed her arms with a glare "Do whatever it takes to get him back. WHATEVER it takes." She pointed at whatever making sure they understood.

Naru and Motoko shook and the comment but knew there was nothing that could change what they had done and deserved it. Haruka then turned and walked towards the door but stopped a few steps short looking over her shoulder "Oh by the way. You will have some competition if you want his love." Haruka turned smiling with the comment not looking to see what her comment had done to the girls.

All of the girls laid in the respective spot on the couch, Shinobu still in the kitchen thinking once again of keitaro.

Keitaro laid in his room not knowing of what had been done. All he knew was that he didn't want to see of the Hinata girls for a long time. He had loved them as family but was hurt just like his family had hurt him. Only two people had excepted him at face value for what he was. Unlike everyone else that either called him a nerd or a dork, they watched over for him and cared for him. First of course was his Aunt Haruka which he had to remind himself never to say around her.

The other was his sister the Gothic, pale, purple haired Kanako Urashima. Yes she did like Gothic outfits but the makeup and the outrageous hair styles never came to her. As a kid he had treated her kindly as he would with every one and she was the only one to return it to him. He first thought at one point she had loved him but shook off saying that was absurd since they were brother and sister.

Keitaro rolled over in his sheets. The tears had stopped since he had nothing left in him emotionally. He then thought "Man, if only I had someone like kanako, or if we weren't related"

Keitaro slapped himself at the thought "Can't like that! She's your sister. Maybe I deserve what I got from Naru." Another tear trailed his cheek at the thought. He tried to sleep but failed at it, so he got up and got the last set of clothes from his stash he had for nights he had to hide with Haruka. He wore a average T-shirt with jeans which wasn't much but it gave a earthy air to him. He left the room and changed the sign to open for the tea shop. Keitaro mustered whatever strength he could muster to make a smile for the customers that walked through the door.

He did his best filling each order actually feeling a little better working making his mind stray from the girls and the unhappy event that had happened a few days ago.

Haruka came through the door amazed as keitaro worked the shop with ease. She quickly ran over to him making sure he was ok "Keitaro? Are you ok? You shouldn't push yourself" He smiled warmly at her making Haruka freeze for a second "I'm fine, I'm enjoying this right now. I gotta show my thanks for letting me stay here so long." He handed a customer her order smiling and sitting down as all of the customers were taken care at that point.

Haruka was amazed and sat next to keitaro "You really are Superman. You take physical abuse from the girls for years, then suffer a emotional blow and you still are such a kind, devoted man." She patted keitaro's back as he scratched his head. He hid the pain best he could at the mention of the Hina girls. Haruka smiled "I envy the woman who marries you. She'll definitely be in heaven for you." He blushed "Haruka, Come on, I'm just some nerd" Haruka rolled her eyes at his comment "How about today I let you call me Aunt since your in a rough patch." Keitaro nodded simply and looked to see if there was any new customers.

He continued to look out and stated "Aunt Haruka." She flinched at the statement but stayed true to her word "Yeah?" He looked at her with a somber almost sad face "I'm going to move back in"

Her eyes widened at his statement retorting quickly "Are you sure?" Keitaro simply nodded showing that there was no chance that she could sway this man. Haruka sighed as the customers left leaving the place empty "So when are you going to move back in?" Keitaro looked away dazedly staring off into space "Tonight when everyone's asleep." Haruka nodded giving up the fight saying "Ok, but if you need me. Come to me any time and I mean it."

He smiled "Thank you Aunt Haruka." She slapped him with a fan. She then dropped the fan "SORRY!" leaving keitaro with a small chuckle "It's ok, some habits are hard to break" She smiled thinking "I hope he will be ok."

-Later that night-

Keitaro had got back into his room without waking up anyone. He decided it was the best time to start cleaning since he wouldn't have to worry about facing any of the girls. He scrubbed the halls quietly and started the laundry. Following the halls he cleaned the hot springs and living room. He then turned to the roof and scrubbed the deck. Keitaro felt at peace and had a slight smile as he finished the deck. He looked into the mornings darkness being up all night.

Foot steps then quickly came up to the deck and he looked back to a raven haired woman in her samurai attire.

"Keitaro..." was all she could muster in surprise in the fact that he was back in the house. Keitaro was also in shock after seeing the woman that had attacked him many times before standing in front of him. He then bowed "I am sorry for interrupting your training miss Ayoyama, I will be on my way back to my way to my room" He quickly walked past the frozen samurai disappearing into his room intending on staying there the rest of the day til night came once again.

Motoko's mind raced at what had just happened in front of her. "Did he just address me by my formal name?" she thought. "Did he show me respect and say nothing else? Did he just coordinate himself and leave me alone?" Motoko became frightened at the thoughts going through her head. "Why did he not stay? Why did he say he would leave us alone for the rest of the day?" Motoko dropped her sword and ran to her room crying landing in her bed. She would not train that morning.

The rest of the hina girls did not say anything at the breakfast table. Motoko could not come to bear with what had happened that morning saying nothing.

Su ate her food which concerned the others but they knew what was on her mind. Kitsune had not drank since the incident in the living room. Her head pounded from the lack of alcohol but every time she tried she turned in disgust not knowing if it was from the sake or herself. Naru was still in shock from everything that had happened in the previous day. From what she had done to keitaro to the denial of love from her teacher Seta.

Shinobu was the only one in bliss but remained silent lest a battle come to her in any form.

Haruka walked through the kitchen eying the girls making sure they were still stewing in their own filth. She opened the conversation to see how everything was going "So keitaro moved back in last night." Naru, Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu jumped at the statement all looking at haruko with only Shinobu purely ecstatic from the statement. Haruka noticed that Motoko did not move at the statement "Something wrong Motoko?" she said with still some malice in her voice. Motoko shook her head answering "No. everything is right. You were right and now I have to think what I could do to make it up to keitaro."

Haruka smirked at the comment "Well, well, well, at least we have one person who has come to their senses. Three more to go." Haruka then turned to Shinobu "Shinobu, just because you did not do anything to keitaro and treated him the best it did mean you have a clean slate. You now must make sure that these girls do not stray from what they have learned. If you do that then I will say that you truly deserve him." A fire lit up in shinobu's eyes meanwhile the others looked in fear for the fact that they would lose the man they valued more then anything now to this teenage girl.

Haruka smiled thinking "this is definitely going to be a fun race." Motoko then looked at haruka "May I ask a question?" Haruka growled and waved her hand letting Motoko ask her question. Motoko stood up, bowed, and asked her question "Had our treatment of keitaro truly affected him that badly? Why does he even care about us?" Haruka rolled her eyes "HOW THICK DO YOU HAVE TO BE!" she slammed her hand on the table "BECAUSE YOUR HIS FAMILY! WHETHER I HATE IT OR NOT HE THINKS YOU ARE!" the girls shook at her yelling.

Motoko stood back, bowed, and ran to her room for the second time that day. She had cried once again for the fact that even all the pain she had caused he still cared about her.

The other girls knew that from that moment they had to make it up to him. For each of them the question was how? None of them except for Motoko and Haruka had seen keitaro since he had disappeared and only Naru knew why he was acting this way. Naru quickly got up and ran to her room changing into her street clothes which made her have to turn away guys daily. She then lifted up her stuffed doll to go through the hole in the floor that led to keitaro's room. There was one problem though.

Naru gasped "He put the hole back together" she whispered at the new piece of wooden floor that laid under the doll.

She then ran to keitaro's front door of his room knocking on it sofly "Keitaro?" A voice replied from the room sleepily "Yes ms. Narusegawa?" The response felt like a stab to the heart of her but she continued "Would you like to go out on a date some time tonight?" silence followed for a little when he finally answered not opening the door " I'm sorry i'm busy tonight ms. Narusegawa. I'm very tired, please talk to me later." Naru stepped back hurt and defeated "What did I expect? For everything to go back to normal that easy? I'm a idiot" she said to herself as she walked back to the kitchen.

A new visitor had entered the kitchen with plenty of luggage and everyone was silent while haruka stood next to the new woman.

"Earlier while everyone was in their daze I placed a call to Okinawa. This was the person I was calling. She will be living in the house and will be addressing the maintenance during the day while keitaro will deal with it during the night." None of the girls objected fearful that anything said would be turned against them. Haruka then turned to the side introducing the pale woman "This is Kanako Urashima. Keitaro's younger sister." The goth bowed not saying a word as a black cat wrapped around her shoulders.

Haruka handed some papers to kanako and addressed the girls for the day "Now, times up. You all better leave now if you want to get to school on time." she smirked. They wouldn't focus on school that day, they, including Naru had to figure a way to get keitaro back to the way he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was happy with the idea at the start of the chapter but sad to say I feel like a disappointed myself with it. Well my main concern is that for all the readers out there that you like it. I hope you do but if you don't please tell me why and suggest any ideas. Still looking for a beta reader. Please read, comment, and review. Thank you


	5. The plan, Mission possible?

I was amazed at the fact of how many people liked the last chapter. Well I knew the twist would get everyone but I didn't know how much everyone would love it. Hopefully I can keep up the good work and please everyone. As far as pairing, it will be left to the last second so if anyone learned anything from the last chapter don't try to predict what is going to happen next. Last it may seem like I'm bashing but that it part of the story since it does deal with redemption so please be patient and don't take it personally. Sorry if this is sort of a slow chapter, it has to build. Well here we go.

-Chapter 5- everything settled...or is it?

The day had passed and the Hinata girls were going to bed. To them everything was settling and their emotions were gathering back into their old selves. Su slowly bounced back to her room not smiling but a little better after hearing that keitaro was back in the house. He wasn't the same to her but for now she would settle for him being in the same building again.

Kitsune could not stand to look at alcohol still but at least the withdrawal was gone. She just couldn't get keitaro off her mind.

Her main goal was to make it up to him. She knew that wasn't going to easy but that meant she needed to get some sleep and extra money first. Naru was in no shape to deal with keitaro still. She walked to her room and closed the door quietly. Motoko had closed her door and was in her room meditating. She knew nothing about keitaro and she knew she had no right to ask his family at this point. Her honor depended on making the man she once despised happy and himself again.

Her mind wandered trying to figure what he liked the most. It was true that he liked archeology but she wanted to make him truly happy again. The raven haired beauty racked her brain straining her thoughts to find what would help the manager of the Inn.

While the others were trying their best thinking what they could do to make keitaro his self again Shinobu had pulled kanako to the side. She looked nervous for the fact that even though she had to protect keitaro with all her heart, she also had to protect her friends in the process. "P..p..please don't evict my friends. I'll do anything for both keitaro and my friends." Kanako starred at the girl eerily making a face that shown she was trying to understand what was going on.

Shinobu squeezed her hand pleading showing true sincerity in her eyes. It struck kanako with a quickness reminding her of her brother.

Kanako patted Shinobu's head "Its ok. Just promise me that you will protect keitaro first over the girls and nothing will happen." Shinobu nodded furiously to the verbal contract without hesitation. Kanako wondered why she had done it so fast. "Could it be?" kanako thought but shook it off as shinobu ran back to her room. Kanako slowly walked to keitaro's room about to knock on his door but stopped. "Should I tell him?" she thought frozen in mid movement. All of a sudden the door to keitaro's room opened as the beat down man appeared before her.

Kanako looked down to hide her blush from her beloved brother. She had loved him for a long time and he did not know that they were not related.

Even if they were, kanako's feeling would have blossomed the same for her kind brother. He was the only kind person in her life even though she was from normal. Keitaro waved a kanako smiling a little bit "Hi sis. How are you doing? When did you get here?"

Kanako smiled and scratched her head quietly "Hey bro, Haruka called me to help you out during the day." He let a soft smile that melted her heart "Thank you so much. Are you sure your ok with it? I don't want to push this job on you." Kanako stuttered still hot from his kind smile "N..n...no, I wanted to do it bro. I'll do anything to help you out." she fidgeted with her fingers unable to look at him. He smiled again patting her on the head.

"Thank you again kanako. I don't know what I would do without you. Please be kind to the girls during the day." Keitaro stepped to the side taking kanoka to her room "Now please get some rest. You deserve it" kanoka walked into her room closing the door. She fell to her bed smiling in pure bliss. "I'm so glad that I came to the inn" she thought as closed her eyes. She decided she was going to sleep in her clothes tonight. The flying from Okinawa had drained her body.

Keitaro went to work cleaning the inn which wasn't as bad as it was before when he walked during the day.

He finished early around one A.M in the morning. He went to the baths and cleaned up for a while not worrying about the girls walking in on him. Keitaro seemed to truly enjoying his time during the night. Not known to the girls he was treading further away from them and their wishes of him coming back to them. He breathed a sigh of relief relaxing and soaking in the bath. Even his bruises had faded away and keitaro felt at total peace.

"Wow, this feels great, maybe I should stay like this for the rest of my life." He thought pondering the idea

He could go to school and get his work once a week and mail it back, clean during the night, and enjoy baths without having to worry who was around or would walk through the door at that second. Slowly he got up showing his toned body as he wrapped it in a towel. What he did not know was there was two people watching him at that moment.

Behind the rocks of the springs stood the fox Kitsune and the samurai Motoko. Their goal was to find out what made him tick so they could bring him back to the girls.

They blushed as he got out of the bath only wrapping himself in a towel casually. The samurai restrained herself as he walked to the door. In earlier days she would have used her sword to punish him for showing such indecency but she knew at this point that it was her that should be punished. They slowly followed the now night manager of the Inn waiting for him to say or do something to show that it meant something personal to him.

He walked up to his room and closed the door. Motoko and Kitsune stood by the staircase in the dark waiting for keitaro to come from his room to do something else.

Motoko turned to kitsune whispering "Why are you here? You own no justice towards this man?" Kitsune shook her head "I do because haruka was right. I swindled him and teased him every moment I could." she whispered back continuing "Then when I felt like it I tossed him to you and Naru as if throwing a piece meat to the wolves." Motoko fumed at the thought but knew that it was much as her fault as kitsune's." The raven haired woman focused on the task at hand

Fifteen minute's passed before keitaro came from his room with something in hand.

Motoko and Kitsune raised their eyebrows as keitaro walked to the roof with some sort of object in hand. They couldn't make out in the darkness but soon realized what it was when they had reached the roof the inn hiding on the staircase so keitaro wouldn't see them. They were both amazed to see that keitaro their inn night manager liked to draw in his free time.

Keitaro sat on deck of the roof crossing his legs looking into the scenery and darkness since it was only two in the morning.

He began to draw turning the piece of paper into a drawing of a beautiful woman that he had never seen before. To him this person meant nothing but his mind ebbed and flowed with his emotions. He closed his eyes as he felt the drawing coming to life on its on. As he relaxed Motoko and Kitsune got closer to see what he was drawing. The once beautiful woman was now in chains her hair a mess, body slightly lank, and eyes riddled with pain and anger.

The girls gasped quietly at the picture. It was so beautiful but so sad, so sad that it brought them to tears. Kitsune covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

A tear fell from keitaro's cheek to the paper as he finished. The tear stained the maidens cheek as it had stained his. He looked at it and closed the book placing the pencil on top of it. Was he really in that much pain? He thought to himself as he tried to focus on the environment so he could relax once more.

He whispered "Once, just once I would like to have a day of piece in the light. Maybe talk to someone about my experiences, joys, pains, feelings, and thoughts."

Motoko heard every word and understood what he was saying. In the time he had been there, he healed their wounds but they had not healed his.

Motoko grabbed Kitsune and took them into the kitchen to explain what he had said. Kitsune looked at her confused "Why did you pull me away? I still don't know how to make keitaro himself again." Motoko let out a semblance of a smile and explained everything to Kitsune. All that they needed was a plan to bring the man back to his former glory.

Morning came and keitaro went back to bed placed the pad in his desk locking the drawer he had it in. He then went to bed closing the blinds already in his pajamas.

Motoko and Kitsune had their plan. Motoko would explain everything to Naru and others after they left for school meanwhile Kitsune would try to stir the late night manager with a conversation. Little did they know they had left out one factor. Kitsune got up from the couch and started up the stairs being able to move with ease being sober for the past week in a half now. She was about to reach Keitaro's door as she was stopped by his sister. Kanako tilted her head looking at Kitsune standing between the night managers room and her. "You and I have to talk about your current living arrangements." She grabbed kitsune's hand taking her to the kitchen.

Kitsune flinched for two reasons at the moment. One she had to talk about her rent and two she only had seven hours before the girls would come home the plan would be ruined if she didn't get keitaro up.

The ash haired woman sat across from kanako nervous about the conversation that was about to take place. Kanoka had her purple hair pulled into a pony tail keeping her bangs out to shape her pale but womanly face. Her seemingly ruby eyes pierced through the foxes defenses and froze her. "You have been living here rent free for a while. So if you would like to keep it the way with a few months pay in between then your going to have to put in some labor." Kitsune jumped at the word "labor" since it had been almost four years since she had worked in any legitimate form. Her eyes went from squinting to fully open "You must be kidding right? Keitaro never did anything like that before."

Kanako sighed "Well I'm not keitaro and you'll find that I am not as kind as my brother. The bottom line is either you clean up the place, pay your rent, or get out" Kitsune flinched at her statement not liking any of the choices. She looked at the clock again. She had no time to argue so she had to do the one thing she hated the most in the world.

"This is for keitaro" Kitsune thought as she sighed responding to kanako "Ok I'll clean the place"

Kitsune was sweating her body weight as she ran down the hall with the mop cleaning the best she could. She dusted the living room and scrubbed the hot springs breathing heavily pushed to the point of exhaustion. Kitsune looked at the clock "Shit! I only have 3 hours left" she thought as she tried to get up her muscles aching, her clothes drenched in sweat. Kanoka inspected the inn and nodded in approval "Not bad. You'll have to do better tomorrow though." kanoka walked away down the hall making a sign that she was going into the hot springs.

Kitsune tried to get up but couldn't and she slowly fell into a deep sleep. In what felt like seconds she woke up and darted her eyes quickly towards the clock. "FIFTEEN MINUTES!" She shouted out as she shot up from the couch.

She dashed up the stairs inches away from the door when she heard kanoka call her name "KITSUNE! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE BATH AGAIN!" Kitsune darted her head back and forth between keitaro's door and kanoka's voice. "ANSWER ME NOW OR I WILL EVICT YOU!" Kitsune jumped not knowing what to do. "uuuh" kitsune was sweating bullets and looked at the clock again "five minutes!" she thought as she looked back and forth. She had to make her decision.

"Keitaro" she knocked on his trying to sound as calm as possible even though she was freaking out.

She waited a minute before he responded "Yeah?" the night manager making a sleepy reply to her. She scratched on the door wanting to open the door but time was of the essence "Me and Motoko was wondering if you'd like to spend some time tonight with us as we were going to go to a art gala and concert after-wards."

She waited a few seconds for what felt like a eternity. Suddenly she felt something grab her from behind forcefully.

"THATS IT! PAY UP OR GET OUT!" kanoka bellowed at the ash haired woman. Kitsune froze in fear at the almost demonic girl that was grabbing her at the moment. Keitaro slid the door slowly, Some of the inn was still in the Japanese style such as the doors so it was a sliding paper door, and was amazed at the shouting. "Kanoka. Why are you yelling?" worry on keitaro's eyes while asking. Kanoka shrank back at his voice letting go of the foxes arm.

"I'm sorry but she didn't clean like I said." kanoka twirled her thumbs looking down. Keitaro looked at kitsune worried as she was still shocked by what was happening "She doesn't have to. She's always welcome here and can pay what she can." He let a sincere smile at kitsune's direction as he said it. Kitsune felt her heart melt at that point while kanoka joined in unison awing at his kindness and warmth.

Kanoka nodded bowing "Sorry brother. I didn't mean to offend you." Keitaro smiled and patted her on the head still in his pajama bottoms. Little did he know that he forgot his shirt leaving both girls blushing as his toned body.

He smiled again "Don't worry kanoka, you didn't know. I'm sorry" Kanoka blushed furiously at his gesture and the muscle flexes of his body. She replied in almost a whisper "Ok brother, i'm going to go clean now." She dashed off trying to hide her smile forgetting about the fox for the moment. Keitaro then turned to the fox "As far as the date tonight...sure, I'd like that" He smiled still showing a tinge of pain in his eyes as he went back to his room closing the door. Kitsune keeping her blush at the kind man "Oh and keitaro?" He replied quickly "Yeah?" Kitsune said in almost a whisper "The shows at midnight so please be ready at nine since we have dinner plans and a trip to Tokyo. I'll be sure to tell Motoko to be ready too."

The girls came running in including Naru and Shinobu full blast. "KITSUNE!" the girls screamed as they came to the living room. She smiled and ran down the stairs still blushing with a huge smile on her face "I DID IT!"

Shinobu let out a tear because she couldn't go meanwhile Naru sighed that she had lost another chance to make it up to keitaro. "I will make it up to him. I swear it" Naru thought as she plopped on the couch slightly depressed. Motoko smiled slightly trying to suppress her joy at the moment. She would do her best tonight to make him happy.

Kitsune slapped Motoko's butt teasing her "Ok girl! We gotta get ready for tonight. Its gonna be big." Kitsune smiled big as Motoko jumped and then nodded letting a small laugh out. Motoko followed kitsune upstairs saying "Ok, lets do our best." heading towards Kitsune's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I haven't done a chapter this long in a while. I know it was long chapter and had a slow warm up but I put my best into this chapter. Towards the end I couldn't stop but I have to have something for the next chapter. I know it made Kanoka a little of a bad guy but even in the series kanoka had some resentment towards the girls for many reasons. If you don't know then you probably know from the previous chapter then. Thank you again for reading. Still not to confident that I did my best. Please read, comment, and review.


	6. Date Night Surprise!

Sorry for the wait on the chapter. I had a bit of a emotional down point even though I had I clear idea of what was going to happen. That plus a fight with my college and I have to publish my next chapter for my other story FLCL returns. Less to say I've been under a lot of stress. With that I guarantee the best chapter that I can make. Special thanks to my new beta reader FeistyCaligula to improve on my mistakes. Since I put a wait on this chapter that was long enough I will publish this last one before I start sending the followers to him/her. Thank you for reading. Please read, comment, and review.

-Chapter 6- Date Night. Surprise!

Keitaro came down the stairs of the inn a quarter to nine, able to get his sister to cover the night shift. He was dressed in jeans with a dark t-shirt complimented by a even darker jacket. He had a surprise for Kitsune and Motoko but it would just about surprise any of the girls in the house. Even his aunt Haruka would drop her jaw at his surprise. It was a small change, but it is the small things that make the biggest difference.

He patiently sat on the couch laying his head back closing his eyes. "Should I really do this?" he thought fearing the repercussions of his acceptance.

Time passed and Keitaro looked at his watch seeing it was now fifteen past nine now. He looked up at the stairs waiting patiently for Motoko and Kitsune to come from their rooms. He leaned his head back again sighing letting what stress he had fall from his shoulders in that second. "Hello, can I help you?" Keitaro's eyes shot open and looked at the beautiful ash haired girl in a strapless black silken dress with high heels and black high heels. Next to her was a beautiful raven haired women with a purple dress that was thigh high that made her blush.

"Can I help you sir?" Kitsune said to Keitaro as if he was a complete stranger. He smiled and chuckled "Why yes you can help me mam. You, me, and your friend have a date for tonight." The raven hair girl which looked like a model at that point, gave a stern look "I'm sorry sir but I think you are mistaken. We have a event we are going to with the owner with this establishment tonight." Kitsune smiled and nodded "Sorry sugar but maybe tomorrow you and me handsome." she winked at him smiling at him.

Keitaro bellowed a laughed at them confusing the girls. "You really don't know who I am?" They shook their head in confusion again eyes contorted.

He laughed covering his mouth "Its me, keitaro, girls." They looked at him confused, then suddenly amazed at they were seeing. "OH MY GOD! IT IS YOU KEITARO!" Kitsune stumbled looking at him in shock. He got up and caught her laughing "Did I really surprise you? All I did was wear my contacts." He corrected her posture as Motoko stood there still surprised by the man that was Keitaro in front of her. The girls shook their heads in surprise still amazed that it was Keitaro.

Kitsune touched him in awe "Its really you? Why did you never wear contacts before." Keitaro shrugged still a little withdrawn from them "Never had a reason."

He quickly tried to change the conversation by looking at his watch. "Its getting close to ten and we gotta eat. We better get going." He walked to the front door opening it for the girls politely which was always in his nature. Motoko and Kitsune blushed with thoughts quickly racing through their heads involving the man that they were about to go out with. They walked out the door quietly thanking him for his kindness.

They quietly walked down the stairs Kitsune and Motoko behind Keitaro unable to think of anything to say at that moment. "My god! This hot guy is Keitaro! How could I have missed this hot piece in this house!" Kitsune thought blushing and maybe scheming of a way to get him for her. "My goodness, the filth that I knew as Keitaro was replaced by a noble looking man. Now I may know why my sister married her husband?" Motoko thought as her feelings were mixed with a hate for men but a new curiosity of her now attractive manager.

Keitaro looked back at the girls confused at their quietness. He thought that he had offended them in some way when it was quite the opposite.

He stopped waiting for the girls to stand next to him "I'm sorry." He looked down confusing the girls once again. Kitsune raised a eyebrow at him "For what? You did nothing." she said not sure what was going on. Motoko nodded in agreement at her statement "Yes. Don't say sorry for nothing Keitaro." Keitaro scratched his head "Well you two were so quiet, I thought I did something to offend you."

They both blushed shaking their heads Kitsune speaking up first "No, sorry, I guess we are still a little surprised by how different you look, but its definitely a good thing." She smiling looking directly at him taking a mental photograph of his face for later thoughts that night. Motoko made a soft smile and nodded "I agree, but thank you for being so kind to us for the moment." She managed to make that sentence smoothly but her mind fumbled with her thoughts.

He smiled and nodded looking at his watch again "Well we really need to start going." Suddenly Mitsune grabbed his arm clinging to him "This way I can keep up with you." she smiled looking at him. He tilted his head but accepted it without a second thought. They began to walk as Motoko started to become irritated by the view of Keitaro held by another women.

She then grabbed his other arm saying "Considering you do not have any training, I will stand by your other side to protect you."

Keitaro thought nothing of the situation as the girls battled their thoughts of the manager and the friendship they both had. The group landed at the last step with another surprise this time coming from the ash haired beauty. Keitaro raised a eyebrow stating "Why is their a limo in front of the steps?" Kitsune giggled like a school girl answering him "Oh that's from the benefactor of the art show. Turns out we don't have to ride the train." She smiled looking at him hoping she had impressed Keitaro,

Keitaro laughed and smiled "Why thank you Kitsune. I guess it we got lucky tonight thanks to Kitsune." He looked at her with warmth and kindness in his eyes. Motoko growled at her lack of attention from Keitaro but said nothing content with just standing by his side at the moment. They got into the limo and the driver drove off to the art show. The girls tried to strike a conversation with the distant manager as they waited to get there.

Motoko spoke first for the first time of the night "So how is school and your excavations going?" she said kindly which actually alienated her normal persona.

Keitaro smiled and nodded taking off his jacket showing his toned biceps to the girls. "Its been going great, we found two undiscovered civilizations and a set of weapons that led back to pre-hean era of japan." Kitsune drooled at Keitaro's muscles unable to focus while Motoko listened intently. The raven beauty nodded happy for him "That's good, if you would like, I could ask my clan if they could release some of our older scrolls for you to study also."

Keitaro jumped out his seat grabbing the beautiful samurai's hands in excitement "WOULD YOU? I WOULD LOVE THAT! But if its to much trouble, then please don't." He shrunk back still with a glint of hope in his eyes that he would be able to look at them. Kitsune had broken out of her trance of ogling Keitaro to see him clasping the hands of the girl sitting next to her. She fumed at the thought but relaxed and listened to the conversation. Motoko nodded "It would be no trouble. I would be glad to help you in your studies." she said sincerely almost melting at the moment where their hands met.

They arrived at the art gala as they finished the conversation about his school. The driver opened the door and Keitaro let the girls get out first.

He quickly followed but was quickly grabbed by them as they walked towards the entrance of the extravagant building. Everyone stared at the group as they made their way to the front and the guard blocking the entrance. Kitsune smiled and looked at the large man "Mitsune konno or Kitsune with two guest." The large guard looked over the two women and lucky man that stood between them and then looked at the list nodding. "Yes mam' please come in." the guard unhooked the rope letting the group in.

The guard growled at the guy that walked in with the two beautiful women on his arms. "Damn, some people have all the luck." He thought turning his head back to the front to resume his duty.

Keitaro, Kitsune, and Motoko walked around looking at the newest paintings, sculptures, and designs by the greatest artist around at time. Keitaro awed at the art as if a child in a toy store. He smiled unaware that Motoko and Kitsune were still holding his arms as they walked around staring at the pieces of art. Meanwhile other people were staring at the group as they walked around. The man drooled at the two bombshells draped on Keitaro while women did the same for the night shift inn manager. It seemed that everyone in that place wanted a piece or place in that group.

As the group stopped at one painting, all three stared it and tried to interpret its meaning. Kitsune looked at Keitaro "Its definitely a odd one but I think it means the mixture of emotions between lust and anger showing that we all human." Motoko in that moment decided to agree not being much of a artist in her own idea.

Her thought of art was destroying a demon in one swift blow bringing safety to a group of people. That was art but not for this situation.

A women walked up to the group smiling "I see you like my painting but I am afraid that you are incorrect mam'." Kitsune pouted and looked at the picture again trying to figure it out but was stopped by Keitaro who answered. "It stands for our sadness and desperation in our lives. Its mixture can only come to one thought and only those who have had this happen to them can understand." Keitaro's tone was mellow making the girls fear that he was fading away from them again but was interrupted by the surprised women artist. "And what would have happen for you to understand this painting?" she said tilting her head looking at the handsome man in from of her.

He looked at her and smiled a tear coming from the corner of his eye as he said it "For you to understand it, you would have to be denied by your one true love."

Kitsune and Motoko looked at Keitaro with intense worry as he said this. Kitsune wiped the tear from his cheek as he looked away for a second trying to gain his composure back. The artist nodded and her face softened at his statement. "You are right sir. You are actually the first to understand the painting. I appreciate your eye for art and would like to invite you to my next gala. It will be a personally viewing with invitations only allowed. You and your two friends are welcome to come." Keitaro smiled and nodded "I am greatly honored that you have invited me. I gladly accept your invitation."

The artist smiled again "Thank you. May I please have your name and address so I could send the invitations to you." He nodded "Keitaro Urashima. I live at the hinata apartments." The artist wrote down the address, bowed, and left the group.

Kitsune and Motoko were in awe as this man that they held to seemed to surprise them more by the second. They weren't even half way done with the date and he was turning into the night in shining armor that ever girl wanted. The slowly walked out of the gala awed by every single person in the gala as if they were part of the art. Kitsune and Motoko got back into the limo followed by Keitaro who once again sat across from the girls distancing himself from them. Kitsune broke the air of silence "You truly are a amazing guy. First you turn into the stud we see in front of us and then turn out to be a art intellectual too."

Keitaro scratched his head looking down at the praise he was receiving. "No, no, no it was nothing. I like are almost as much as I like archeology so I really enjoyed this."

Motoko trying not to be outdone or outspoken rose her voice in response "We're not over yet, we still have a nice restaurant and a Concert to go to." Keitaro nodded smiling in her direction making her blush immensely. She savored her victory as Kitsune again fumed at the thought of losing Keitaro to her. Kitsune tried to turn attention back to her for the moment "Yes but before we go to the concert we have to change since the one I got tickets for was a rock concert."

Keitaro nodded at her whiled Motoko shot a look at Kitsune making a face that said "What you are doing?" Kitsune leaned over and whispered into Motoko's ear "Relax, you must remember that even though Keitaro likes complex things, he is simple at times, and he will definitely like simple rock music to party to." Motoko sighed and nodded at Kitsune giving up the fight remembering that this was Keitaro and no one else.

They arrived at the restaurant and ate quietly enjoying the delicacy's they had in front of them. Kitsune went to the front and paid the bill knowing that he would stop her if the bill came to the table. Sitting down back at the table, Keitaro raises a eyebrow "What happened?" he questions Kitsune. She smiles saying "Oh, I talked to a friend of mine and he said the meal was on the house." Keitaro beamed at the statement "It must be our lucky night." Kitsune smiled thinking "Yes! More points! Maybe I'll get him into my bed sooner than I hoped." she took another bight of her food. "Ow!" kitsune said as she clenched her shin. Motoko looked over with worry in her face "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kick you." Little did Kitsune know that she did do it on purpose.

Kitsune waved it off as a accident and finished the meal with Keitaro and Motoko.

Keitaro sat in the limo waiting for the girls to change and come back to the limo so they could go to the concert. They came dressed in different clothes while the others were in the bag they had received from the store they had just bought the clothes from. Kitsune now wore a plain black t-shirt that clung to her tightly with tight dark blue jeans. Meanwhile, Motoko wore regular blue jeans with a sleeveless turtle neck that suited her quiet nicely. Both wore plain white sneakers for comfort. Keitaro nodded at the change and liked the down to earth, function-able clothes they wore now.

They arrived about a block from the concert as not to see out of place. They were only a few blocks from the Inn so they decided to dismiss the driver for the rest of the night sending the clothes with him to be dropped off at the tea house near the Inn.

The arrived at a park that had been closed off to find a private concert had been made to only those who were lucky enough to be in the area.

Keitaro scratched the side of his cheek in surprise. "How did you know about this?" he looked at the girls questioningly. They both smiled and Motoko responded "I heard a few girls at my school talking about it but they kept it hush, hush. Its supposed to be a major band that the world knows." Keitaro laughed smiling at both of them "Well thank you for the surprise. So what band is it?" Motoko shrugged not knowing that one piece of info.

They decided to walk over to the stage as the set up was starting. Keitaro walked up to the hands asking "So what band is playing?" The stage hand looked at Keitaro and said "Well it was supposed to be a band called Three Days Grace but their guitarist couldn't come. Unless they find a replacement they won't be able to play." The girls and Keitaro gasped at the statement "No way!" Kitsune said as she frowned their luck.

Keitaro let a stern look come over his face then turned into a quick smile. "I can play for you." He climbed up onto the stage and grabbed a guitar.

The hand laughed at him "Sorry but we can't just have some amateur playing with a world renown band." The hand said as packed a piece of equipment. Keitaro then played break by the renown band making it look easy. Kitsune's and Motoko's jaws dropped for the third time that night at his secret talent. The hand jumped at him "YOU GOT IT! GO TO THE BACK AND GET DRESSED! WE'RE PLAYING THREE SETS TONIGHT! FOLLOW THE BASE AND YOU SHOULD KNOW ANY SONG THEIR PLAYING!" Keitaro ran to the back and took of his dark shirt substituted by a white shirt and vest.

The girls quickly sat as close to the stage as possible anxious and excited to see Keitaro showing another talent they did not know about. That night he rocked the concert to over ten thousand spectators who had found out about the secret concert. As the crowd cheer during the second set Keitaro brought Kitsune and Motoko on to the stage as he played his heart out only staring at each girl. The night finished and the band approached Keitaro, Motoko, and Kitsune. They thanked him and offered him to come on tour with them. He declined and walked home with the girls still wearing the clothes from the concert.

Kitsune and Motoko clung to the man drooling over the new found manliness he had become. He smiled truly happy he had enjoyed the night forgetting the fact that he was almost being groped by the girls.

They walked up the stairs and back to the inn. It was two in the morning and dead quiet since everyone else was sound asleep. He bowed at the girls in front his door to his room thanking them for the amazing night they had. Both in the spur of the moment kissed the Man on the cheek. He blushed at their actions scratching his head. Motoko and Kitsune both remarked it as their thank you for the night. As he closed his door the girls looked at each other in intense silence for two minutes.

Motoko broke the ice "I know what you are going to say and I feel the same." Kitsune tilted her head thrown off by the comment "What is that?" she whispered not wanting to stir Keitaro. Motoko smiled "I love Keitaro and I know you do too." Kitsune stepped back in shook but smirked grinning at her "Your right, but I won't lose to you." Motoko nodded "Its a challenge" They shook hands and walked to their rooms thinking of ways that they could win over Keitaro.

Little did they know that the rest of the house had known of the new Keitaro Urashima thanks to the fact that Naru's are professor ran the gala and Su had the footage from the secret broadcast of the Three Days Grace. Keitaro may have not known it but he was famous and was in for more commotion then he known.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for the read. I know that there wasn't that much excitement but I hope you liked the battle between the samurai and the fox. My pride was in the fact that Keitaro was able to blossom a little and heal at the same time. If anything this was a personal chapter more than anything. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Please read, comment, and review.


	7. Chaos,thy name iseverything!

Thank you for getting this far in the story. I've gotten a little more time on my hands so I'm going to focus a little more on the story and make sure every detail on point. Now that things have heated up its time to add some spice to it. I hope that got you going because now is the time where it all will be twisted and make you sit on the edge of your seat. Are you ready? Well here we go. (A Special happy birthday wish to my beta Andreas. Without him the story would not have be improved.

-Chapter 7- Chaos thy Name is...everything?

Morning had come and Keitaro was back in his room sleeping. Unlike him, the girls of the house were not that lucky. Motoko and Kitsune were dragged out of bed to the kitchen, not for breakfast, but to be interrogated by the other three girls of the house.

Su was bouncing off the walls in her pajamas looking for food, while Naru stood across the table from Motoko and Kitsune. Shinobu was at the stove making food for everyone. Naru stood authoritatively in her pajamas."Ok! What the hell happened last night!" she said in a stern voice, leaning over a little to get on eye-to-eye level with the two girls.

Kitsune and Motoko fidgeted, not being eager to tell the whole story except the parts that didn't involve their newfound feelings for the inn manager.

Motoko still had to wipe some sleep off her eyes. She unenthusiastically replied "We just went out and tried to help Keitaro relax a little.", while trying to play their date down. Kitsune nodded in agreement, for once unable to find the right words to smooth over the situation. They did not look their best either for the day. The short haired fox had badly muffled hair that displayed her in an unusual chaotic style and wore only a very revealing tank-top and shorts. Motoko was a little more composed than Kitsune. She wore a robe and her night shade hair was pulled into a pony tail.

Naru shook her heard knowing there was more to the story "No. Helping him relax would be taking him to a Spa. First I get a call from my art teacher stating that he is a connoisseur of art and that she invited him to her next show! Then I here that he was one of the guitarists for a world known band Three Days Grace for a night!" She slammed her hand on the table looking at them frustrated with the extravagant events that had happened that night. Then this morning we have a parade of women and paparazzi looking for this place just after sunrise!".

Kitsune and Motoko shrank in their chairs at Naru's reaction, knowing that if worst comes to worst they would have a stampede of people trying get Keitaro for their own use. After both of them had proclaimed their love for him last night that was the last thing they wanted.

Kitsune finally spoke up "It's not like we did it on purpose, it just sort of happened naturally." hoping the explanation would calm down the fiery red head. Naru rolled her eyes and turned away from both girls, frustrated with what had happened. The conversation had stopped and Shinobu served the food for the girls when Kanako entered and sat down at the table. Everyone looked at her for a second but turned back to their food, eating quietly, afraid to speak in front of Keitaro's ghastly sister.

Kanako cleared her throat, making everyone look at her once again. "Today girls, you will be cleaning top to bottom." She looked at each one blankly not showing any emotion towards them.

Kanako was angry at all the girls for trying to take her brother once again from her. She would even defy his request, if for the only reason to protect him. Shinobu nodded while everyone started to spark their debate. Kitsune started by saying "I just woke up. I went out last night." This set off a jolt of jealousy in Kanako that only infuriated her even more "What you did last night does not save you from your duties here as of now."

The raven haired samurai growled, aching to use her blade but held herself back since it was Keitaro's sister. Su on the other hand frowned "Aws, but I wanted to play with Keitaro today. I had a new toy too!" Her statement was followed by a shovel full of food into her mouth. Everyone except Kanako jumped at the blonde teens comment. They had known from previous experiences that her form of play and toys came down to injuries and and heavey structural damages on the Hinata House.

Naru in that statement changed sides of the argument "Maybe we should clean. It's the least we could do for Keitaro. Since he got here, no one except for Shinobu and him has done a lick of cleaning." Shinobu nodded quietly, not wanting to argue or fight with anyone. With reluctance everyone stood up and started cleaning.

Shinobu focused on the kitchen since she was in there the most during her free time. The others decided where and what they would clean.

Kitsune grumbled in annoyance as she scrubbed the second floor, whispering to herself "I thought Keitaro said I didn't have to do this?" Kanako stood behind Kitsune ominously with a growling voice "What did you say?" Kitsune jumped a little scrubbing the floor furiously "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Kanako smiled "That's what I thought." and walked away ready to give the other resident cleaners a hard time.

Su was running around in her room tossing random machinery around trying to clean out her forest-like area. Kanako walked in on the hyperactive girl and yelled at the top of her lungs "What the hell is this! Clean out this room now!"

Su couldn't avoid scowling listening to her screams. She stoppedher bounces across the room "Ok, sorry" Su's usually happy face didn't leave any hints of its existence, usually her always happy demeanor was only affected when she encountered any issues with her brother in Molmol. She was even unable to understand her own reaction, as why she was so affected by Kanako's threats and mean behavior. Was it fear of losing Keitaro? As a playmate? Or was there something else?

Kanako smiled triumphantly as she reached her goal of hurting another resident's feelings. She then dashed from Su's room to Motoko's, ready to get to her, too. She stepped into a seemingly spotless room. Kanako was displeased at the scene, the whole reason she was doing this was to get rid of the girls and hence her competition in one swoop,. A thought came to her head as she walked over to the samurai suite of armor against the front wall of the room.

She smiledviciously as Motoko walked into the room. Motoko raised an eyebrow wondering what Kanako was doing. "Kanako? What are you doing? My room is clean. I made sure of it." She still had the small lingering hope that Kanako would for once leave without much of a fight. However, luck was not on her side this time. Kanako smiled walking over to the walls of Motoko's room examining the scrolls she had on the walls. "My these scrolls are quite old and dingy." Kanako said waiting for Motoko to reply. Motoko scowled at her retorting "Yes they are, they have been in my family for generations." Kanako then looked at the samurai seriously "Take them down, they are a eye sore to this whole room."

The proud women stuttered at the command "B..b..but, those scrolls are a symbol of my heritage and honor." Kanako shook her head "Then leave. Either you take them down or you can leave this Inn today. Whatever solution you choose is fine with me."

She walked past Motoko and stopped just before the door not saying a word, knowing that statement alone would set the samurai woman off. She hoped and expected Motoko to attack her for insulting Motoko's honor, giving her a reason to throw Motoko's ass on the street in one fatal swoop. Kanako grinned at the idea as she waited for the infuriated samurai to attack, but she waited in vain. Kanako rolled her eyes knowing the proud samurai wanted to attack, but her honor forbade her from attacking the innocent. It did not matter how lucid the tongue, Motoko could not attack her.

Kanako turned around to see that the raven haired samurai was cleaning the armor with a white clothe. She glared at the cleaning woman angry that her plan did not give her the results she wanted. Kanako walked out the room slamming the door behind her off to find her next target. She then found Naru cleaning the windows of the hallway. Kanako smiled thinking to herself, "Three down, two more to go."

She casually walked over to Naru ready to push the auburn beauty over the edge. "Nice job cleaning the windows, except for one thing." Naru looked at her questioningly dressed in a odd array of cleaning clothes. She was the only one properly dressed for the job at hand. Naru had her hair in a pony tail, with a lank gray t-shirt, and shorts on.

Kanako smiled inwardly. She was ready to break the woman that broke her brother.

"Well the inside is clean, but the outside just doesn't seem to be as well." Naru looked at Kanako still not understanding what she was saying. Kanako sighed "Clean the outside as well or you are done for, and I mean gone from the house." Naru's eyes widened at the statement "B..bu..but" Kanako stopped her before Naru could even start "No buts, no arguments, its either do it or go." Kanako turned around, unable to hold back the smile knowing that the proud auburn haired girl would never do it.

Kanako started to walk as Naru spoke "Ok, I'm going. I'll use the hose." Kanako spun around and shot her words quickly "No! They must be hand washed!" Naru opened her mouth to speak but again Kanako cut her off "If I correctly recall a year or so ago you told my brother do the same. All he had was a support line which broke and he fell. You had no problems then, so there should be no problems now."

Naru froze at the comment, falling silent. She then walked down the hall making Kanako smile big not holding back at all. Kanako's smile fell in a crash as Naru came back with a rope in hand stepping out one of the openings in the window.

Kanako fumed screaming "YOU BETTER HAVE IT SPOTLESS BY THE TIME I GET BACK!" she stomped off, angrier then she had been in her whole entire life.

There was only one person left and Kanako was going to let it all go towards her. Unknowingly Shinobu was cleaning the deck at the top of the roof, after being finished with the kitchen. Kanako stomped up the stairs finding her target in sight now folding clothes at the corner of the deck on the roof. Kanako switched steps from loud stomps to taps of the foot wanting the maximum satisfaction of scaring this girl away, from start to finish.

She leaned over the young blue haired girl's shoulder whispering "May I have a word with you?" Shinobu jumped at her in that second clasping her chest "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry." Shinobu bowed "How may I help you?" Kanako's eyes flashed knowing that this would be too easy to do. Kanako glared giving the most dangerous stare she muster in orderto frighten the timid girl as best as she could.

Kanako's glare worked too easily as the shy fourteen year old backed away fearfully "Is there something wrong?"

Kanako sighed giving a nasty attitude that an alligator would fear. "Well everything you clean is horrible. The kitchen's refrigerator has tons of leftover food, while the deck corners are dirty, and the clothes that you are hanging up are dingy" The words stabbed into the teens heart making tears fly freely from Shinobu. Cooking and cleaning were her pride and joy and Kanako had shattered her slowly developed confidence within a few seconds. Kanako finished the blow by stating "Look, you have no say in the decision. I am your manager and if you do not follow what I have instructed then you will be evicted. If you come back before the two weeks are up you will be evicted and arrested for trespassing. Simple as that" Kanako said coldly as she stared down at the timid girl.

Shinobu's eyes grew wide and she fell to her knees in shock "Please it..was..for him" she said barely whispering.

Kanako said again getting hotter than ever knowing who she was talking about. "Get your stuff now or you will be evicted" Kanako said calmly. In tears Shinobu dashed off the deck gathering her things and left without a word. No one knew what had happened since everyone else was in their respective areas cleaning. Kanako smiled with satisfaction at what she had done. She had taken one down with four others still to go.

Kanako breathed a big sigh, yelling at each of the remaining girls to be in the kitchen in five minutes. They came quietly with questioning looks as each one looked for Shinobu.

Kanako walked in with a cold look on her face stating what had happened in her own view "Now girls, as you see, Shinobu Maehara is gone from the building." Everyone jumped in shock. Naru screamed "WHAT! WHY!" Kanako raised her hand silencing the group "She was not meeting the standard of the inn and has been put on suspension for two weeks." Motoko gripped her sword tightly wanting to strike this demonic woman down but for some reason she was glued to her seat quiet.

Kitsune clenched her jaw ready to let her acidic tongue fly but knew whatever words flew would get her evicted or worse travel back to the ears of Keitaro.

Su frowned, wanting to test one of her toys on the mean lady but unfortunately she had dismantled all of them to clean her room better. Naru fumed ready to bludgeon Kanako to death with her bare hands. Naru's knuckles were white from her balled gripbut she slowly let go of her grip "Is that all?" she said catching Kanako totally off guard.

Kanako glared at the auburn woman unable to do anything at the moment. "I'm going to the store for a bit. This place better be clean by the time I get back." Kanako walked out of the room quickly screaming out in her thoughts "I WILL BREAK THAT BITCH!"

Meanwhile upstairs Keitaro had opened his door to find a letter on the floor. He opened it and read it. His expression changed from questioning to surprise.

The letter read

Dear Keitaro Urashima,

There has been an incident and I have to go for a few days. I regretfully will be gone for two weeks. Please take care of the girls and cook as best as you can for them. I'm sorry that my cleaning and cooking was not up to standard. I will work in the next two weeks to improve myself to meet everyone's and especially your demands.

Thank you so much for you time,

Shinobu Maehara.

Keitaro ran down the stairs. He stoppedjust before kitchen hearing a conversation going on. "Naru, we can't stand this bitch. She is the spawn of satan!" Kitsune said furiously letting her tongue fly. "I agree with her assessment. She is definitely a demon in human form." The stone samurai said still squeezing her sword tight trying to repress her anger. "YEAH! SHE'S A MEANY! WE GOTTA GET KEITARO BACK!" Su said jumping up and down in her chair wanting to make as many weapons as possible to shoot the purple haired goth out of the nation.

Naru raised her hands silencing the girls starting "Listen girls, the plans with Kitsune and Motoko worked well. We got some of him back with that. We just have to keep on pampering him as much as possible and she'll be gone ASAP!"

Keitaro stomped in "YOU SELFISH BITCHES! NO WONDER SHINOBU LEFT, SHE WAS TIRED OF WHAT YOU WERE SAYING ABOUT ME AND MY SISTER!"

All of them looked stunned as he emerged, unable to speak. Naru stepped towards him "Keitaro.."she whispered trying to correct the situation. "NO!" Keitaro shook his head stepping back "KANAKO'S HERE TO STAY AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME IT HAS TO GO THROUGH HER OR HARUKA!" Keitaro ran upstairs slamming his door behind him.

All their work thus far had been undone. All of the girls fell to their seats ready to break. They had Keitaro close and blasted him away just because they couldn't hold their anger. Motoko looked at the slumped Naru in her own chair "What now?" Naru barely unable to speak said "I don't know. We have to hold on...but, I don't know."

There suddenly was a knock on the door of the inn. "Hello! My name is Mutsumi Otohime and I would like to establish residence here!"

The girls looked at the front door all thinking the same thing "Now what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, that chapter was a pain in the butt. I know its been a while but I just having been feeling the inspiration to write and I'm sorry for the wait. I will work on the next chapter ASAP and hopefully my beta will bounce it back to me so all the kinks will be fixed quick. Thank you for reading. Please read, comment, and review.


	8. Whats next?

Another chapter ready for the chopping block. I know the last one was kind of bland but I need to pace myself and let the ideas flow freely. Luckily for all of the readers I have out there I had a major brain storm. This chapter is gonna be full of action and I'll do my best to make anyone who reads this love it. Once again another thank you to all the readers out there. Please read, comment, and review.

Chapter 8 from introduction to...challenge?

Everyone was still in shock at the events that occurred that day. The tenants were beaten, bruised, and exhausted from cleaning and now they had another girl who wanted into the inn. They heard a soft, sultry voice coming from the living room of the inn "Helloooo, is anyone here?" Naru slowly got up barely able to process what was happening but she had to do it, since no one else would at the moment. Kanako was at the market, Keitaro was not talking to them, and her friends were stunned at how fast their plans had been flushed down the drain.

Naru walked into the living room to see a beautiful, fair skinned, brunette maiden before her. "How may I help you?" Naru said in her most kind and welcoming voice that she could muster.

The beauty bowed in a graceful manner as her brown locks fell over her shoulders. She was definitely buxom even compared to Naru, who was endowed and a bombshell herself. "Hello my name is Mutsumi Otohime and I would like to stay at your Inn to further notice. Are you the owner?" the brunette rose with a questioning but kind look as she spoke. Naru smiled and chuckled "No, no, no I'm one of the residents here."

Mutsumi covered her mouth in surprise hoping that she did not offend the auburn haired girl. "Oh I'm sorry. Is the owner or manager here?"

Naru's face softened at the mention of the manager difficult the situation at hand. She tried to respond to the best of her abilities and in order to help Mutsumi. "Well the day manager is out as of now but you could try the night manager, but I'm afraid he is a little preoccupied at the moment." Mutsumi tilted her head softly at the statement answering "If it's not too much trouble I would like to see the night manager, if anything so I could move in as soon as possible."

Naru sighed and nodded, wishing that she wasn't in this position at the momentbut it couldn't be helped. She led Mutsumi up the stairs and left allowing the beauty to fend for herself at the moment. Mutsumi daintily knocked on Keitaro's door waiting for a response, but received nothing. She tried again thinking maybe he didn't hear the first knock. Mutsumi once again waited but received nothing but silence. She thought to herself "Maybe he stepped out earlier. I'll try once more just to make sure."

She knocked on the door and received a loud yell that almost rung her ears "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU GOT A PROBLEM! TALK TO KANAKO OR HARUKA!"

Mutsumi shrunk away from the yelling thinking that she had disturbed him "Oh I'm sorry Sir. I guess I'll come back later." Keitaro quickly opened the door in surprise at the voice "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Pardon my yelling, but who might you be?" He looked over at the beauty in front of him, falling head over heels for her dress and looks. Her brown hair fell below her shoulders curled at the tips, while she had deep pools of brown in her eyes. She wore a simple green dress that clung to her showing off her curves but was still functional for regular day usage.

She bowed giggling at the man that stood in front of her "No need to say sorry. My name is Mutsumi Otohime and I would like to be a new resident at this inn." Keitaro shook himself to his senses answering the beauty in front of him "Oh yes, well nice to meet you. My name is Keitaro Urashima and I am the night manager and owner of this inn."

Mutsumi smiled putting at Keitaro at ease for a second as she responded "Is there any paper work that needs to be done before I move in?"

Keitaro scratched his head unable to stop smiling "No, no go ahead and move in and I'll send the paper work to your room once your situated." Mutsumi smiled bowing once again at the night manager thanking him for being kind to her. At the bottom of the stairs the other tenants sat in awe. They were amazed at what had just transpired. Not only had this woman got him to calm down but had him smiling for the first time in a week.

As soon as they helped Mutsumi to her room they gathered around the kitchen table as they had done before. Naru looked at all of them with a serious look "Did you see that? This might be the ticket to make him happy once more!" A tinge of jealousy came from Kitsune and Motoko as they heard that they would lose him to this new tenant.

Kitsune twisted the conversation to make it seem more optimistic and to hide her true intentions "I'm not too sure. Maybe we should check her out before we say that she is the best for Keitaro."

Motoko spoke quickly after Kitsune's statement for her reasons as much as Kitsune's and to protect Keitaro as well "I agree with Kitsune. Who knows, she could be as bad as us before the incident." Motoko said calmly to make sure it seemed that her rational side was speaking while her jealous side was a flare in every direction. Naru unknowingly agreed to their statements thinking that it might be true about what they were saying. The child genius from another nation unknown named Su was at the table but was tinkering with a piece of technology that made the others feel uneasy.

"Nobody dared to think of the rather drastic consequences Su's inventions tended to occur."

Motoko, being the only one who was able to physically keep up with Su addressed her, "Su? What is it that you are making? You know our rules about your toys at the table."

Su looked up smiling "No worries Motoko. This is a simply weapon and even if it broke, nothing would explode or be destroyed." Naru and Kitsune still backed away with fear in their eyes. They had seen her destruction first hand, since most of her previous inventions were tested on Keitaro. Motoko spoke up once again talking to the tan blonde "May I ask what is the purpose of this creation and what does it do?" Su simply smiled in a kid fashion saying "It's a secret, but I promise it won't hurt anyone of you."

Out of nowhere Keitaro walked into the room. He scratched his head looking at them sadly "I'm sorry girls for screaming earlier. Maybe I should have come to you and asked how you felt about my sister."

A tinge of sadness came over the group feeling the pain that came from Keitaro since he never liked to speak ill of anyone. He then grabbed a chair sitting down at the table speaking to the group "Now I know it must be rough for you to talk bad about my sister while I'm around, but I want your honest opinion about her please." Each of the four girls looked afraid to anything so Keitaro added "Please tell me. I won't think any different of you and I promise not to tell my sister. I know she's nice to me but I want to know how she treats others."

They all nodded agreeing with his request. The statements followed from Naru to Kitsune to Motoko and Su. Naru stated "Shes mean, creepy, weird, and is just a plain bitch." Keitaro cringed at the statement waiting for Kitsune to start. "I pretty much agree with Naru. We didn't do anything to her and she just acts out like a horrible she demon." Under the table Keitaro gripped the seat, anger seeping into him but he stayed calm nodding at the second person's sentence.

Motoko stood refined simply saying "She is a vicious, acidic tongued woman, who only thinks about herself." Su quickly finished in a childish manner saying "She's a big old meany!" jumping in her chair with a sad look on her face.

Keitaro stood up, his face changing from his sincere, passionate, and kind-hearted look to a blank expression. The women around the table looked at him in wonder as he stood up with his expression. Slowly he grabbed his face and started to tear at his face at the corner of his jaw. Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko covered their mouths in horror at what was happening while Su was in total shock at the scene.

Slowly the skin peeled away showing a more feminine face. The tenants eyes widened as they realized who was truly standing in front of them.

It was none other than the woman they were badmouthing the whole time. It was Kanako Urashima standing in front of them with a blank expression but a fire reflecting in her eyes that scared all of them beyond anything they had known befor. Silence fell over the room with tension that drove the tenants to insanity. Kanako broke the tension with a small smirk that sent chills down their spines. The smirk disappeared as she spoke "Now what should I do with this information? Should I tell my brother about this?" The girls lunged forward wanting to attack her at the mention of blackmailing them.

The dark Kanako let a chuckle seeing their fears in each of their eyes. She spoke once more "I have another option if you like."

Naru spoke for the group in a flash "What? What do you want from us?" Kanako glared at the college bombshell who broke her brother's heart. "Fight me. Simple as that." Motoko's eyes became focused at the request "What are the stakes?" Kanako looked at the samurai blankly saying "If you beat me, you can stay here and I will not bother you anymore." Kitsune tilted her head knowing there was a catch being the fox she was "And what will happen if we lose?"

Kanako looked forward not connecting eyes with any of the girls saying blandly "If you lose, you leave."

Naru fumes at the stakes knowing the win was well worth it but the loss was ten times worse. She then came up with a idea quickly "If _ONE _of us wins, we all stay?" Kanako sighed knowing that the leader of the so called group was trying to trick her into a bigger chance of winning. Kanako waved her hand allowing the change in the challenge "Yes, if one of you wins, then you can all stay."

Motoko grabbed her sword confident and ready to battle "I will be your first challenger." The group then marched out to the courtyard in the back of the inn.

Motoko stood ready in her traditional samurai garb while Kanako changed from her usual gothic outfit to a ninja garb. Motoko bowed as she stood across the newly dressed Urashima. Kanako was wrapped head to toe in black clothing and shoes. Motoko's anger flashed as Kanako did not return the bow that Motoko gave to her. "It is traditional to give respect to your opponent before battle." Motoko said keeping her voice even and stalling the start of the battle.

Kanako returned the comment with an also even voice. "Yes in samurai training but in the Urashima ninja school we deliver respect after battle only if we are presented with a challenge."

The heat in Motoko burned her cheeks as she tried to hold her fury down. "Very well, you will deliver your respect at the end of the battle." Motoko said with still a hint of spite in her voice. She took her stance spreading her legs wide and placed her right hand close to the hilt of her blade. Naru raised a hand up in the air between the women in the yard "Ready?" Naru then brought her hand through the air slicing down signaling the start of the battle "GO!"

Both women disappeared in a flash of light only appearing in seconds with each physical clash against their bodies. Motoko had her sword drawn while Kanako had a kunai knife in her hand which seemed to have come out of nowhere. Their auras and power flashed through their weapons colliding in beams of light. Soon only their movements could only have been traced by the color of their aura trails around the yard. Motoko's power illuminated a light blue while Kanako's a deep purple. The trails went from the ground, to the roof, to the sky setting off booms in the process.

Suddenly a slam came to the ground as the other tenants looked in amazement at the person in the crater. Kitsune crawled close to the crater afraid to interfere with battle at hand. A body then flew out of the crater before Kitsune could look.

There stood the raven haired samurai, clothes in tatters, breathing hard from the landing. Kanako jumped from the roof showing no sign of weariness on her.

Kanako's mask covered her mouth only showing her eyes, which were nothing but slits of pure purple. She spoke to the samurai "Do you see now the power of the Urashima clan? You have disrespected my brother and he had spared you. I will not be as kind as he was." Motoko growled clenching her sword tight with anger at Kanako's words. Motoko swung fast but this time everyone could see the movements of the two warriors. Kanako had dodged the swing stepping back; following with a stab at Motoko's left side. Motoko let go of her sword still holding it with one hand using the other to grab Kanako's attacking hand.

They both jumped back, Motoko in a labored stance, meanwhile Kanako stood straight up showing no sign of stress. Motoko then raised her blade to the sky and swung down fast creating a lightning blast screaming "GODS CRY DRAGON BLAST!" Kanako stood in form receiving the full blast of the attack soon enveloped by the light.

Motoko was breathing heavy, beads of sweat rolling down her beautiful face as she smiled at her missing challenger. The once powerful ninja was nowhere to be seen amongst the dust and debris of the courtyard. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock She could still feel the presence of her enemy…only it was much nearer than before. "No, it can't be" she thought as she felt cold steel against her skin. In a split second Kanako stood behind Motoko with a knife to her throat removing the samurai's sword from her hand.

The three tenants looked at the scene in amazement, unable to speak. Even Su was speechless, who always had something to say, but remained silent at that point. All Naru could muster in her astonishment was a softly whispered "How?".

Kanako withdrew her knife from Motoko's throat looking at Naru "In the moment she let her anger take control of her. I used the shadow cast by the light of the blast to disappear and win the battle."

Motoko dropped to her knees in shame, tears rolling down her dirty cheeks. She had lost and she was their only hope of staying. Kanako stepped forward looking at the other three people of the group "So should I face the drunk first or the insane child who likes toys that go boom?" Naru stepped towards Kanako looking down at the ground "I will be your next challenger." Kanako let another smile cross her face in that moment.

Kanako walked back to one side of the court yard while Naru walked to the other shaking not knowing if it was from fear or rage. She would prove that she and her friends were worth Keitaro's time. She would willing sacrifice her life to prove it.

As the new fighters readied themselves to fight, Mutsumi came out to the courtyard with a questioning look on her face. "What is going on here?" she said in a timid voice attracting only the attention of Kitsune. She tried to put it into words that Mutsumi could understand "Well we're having a stakes battle to see if we could stay at the Inn. It doesn't involve your stay though." Mutsumi nodded looking quite air-headed showing no understanding of what was happening.

At that moment Su slashed her hand through the air giving the sign "GO!" Naru charged at the young Ninja, who calmly stood still waiting for her attack.

Naru screamed at the top of her lungs "AAAHH!" raising her fist ready to land her strongest punch on the women she labeled evil. Just as Naru was about to reach Mutsumi asked Kitsune a question "Does Keitaro have a girlfriend? Because he's really cute." Kanako shot her glance in the direction of the comment completely forgetting about the battle at hand. A blind rage came over Kanako cause this woman was after her brother too. In that second she looked back to see a fist flying at her face. BAM! Kanako went flying across the yard hitting a boulder and fell to the ground hard.

Ten minutes later Kanako came to as the resident's of the Inn leaned over her in worry. She grunted getting up "What happened?" The purple haired goth laid on the couch of the living room with a throbbing pain on her chin. Naru smiled happily while Su jumped for joy screaming "YOU LOST! YOU LOST!"

Kanako's rage sprung to life as the aura filled the surroundings almost turning day into night. At that moment Keitaro walked down from his room looking down from the stairs "Hello? What happened? I saw the fight from my window. What was it about?"

The room returned to regular colors in that instant as everyone shot a glance at the night manager. He looked at the girls with some distrust in his eyes only changing his features for the new occupant and his sister. He spoke once again "Forget it." He said acidly "Well tonight is the art gala that I was invited to and I was asked to bring two guests." Hope sprang to Naru, Su, Kitsune, and Motoko at his mention of two guests with him to the gala. Everyone in the room wanted to go but only two could go. He breathed calmly continuing "I would like to bring my sister Kanako and Mutsumi."

The girls' dreams crashed at the mention of his sister and the new tenant. Tears started to well up when Mutsumi spoke saying "I'm sorry Mister Urashima but I cannot attend the event tonight. I still have to settle in and fill out the paper work."

Keitaro nodded sadly saying "Ok, well then you'll have to give me an hour. I have to think of whom in the group besides my sister to invite." Keitaro wandered back to his room while waging a war with his thoughts about who to invite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading the chapter. I am pretty proud about this one and I hope you like it as much as I did. For the next chapter I would like the readers to choose out of the four who should go on the date with Keitaro and Kanako. Either send your vote through your review or a message. Then from there I will chose who will go. Enough suspense for you? I hope so! Thank you. Please read, comment, and review.


	9. The Decision

To the lingering followers that I have left I truly appreciate your loyalty. For a while, my muse had left me. It seemed that I would never continue with this story but luckily after realizing the amount of people that actually took time to read it, I decided that the show must go on. So with renewed vigor and some free time on my hands I will gladly continued the story. Oh, p.s. I know this chapter will have many errors in it but please know that since I put off this story so long I could not leave people waiting any longer to publish.

Chapter 9 -The decision-

Keitaro's mind had to begun to warp after the events that had come to past. His rejection from Naru, him alienating himself from the world, a date at a art gala, and a coincidental rock concert had left Keitaro nothing but confused. Now he had to focus at a new task involving the idea of picking two girls to go with him to another art gala. His head spun with the notion of bringing one of the girls that tortured him so. He had no choice since the only girl that was physically and emotionally kind to him, Shinobu, was gone from the house for a week still.

Keitaro sat at his desk breathing a sigh of stress removing his glasses to show his brown eyes which seemed to be tinted with a hint of gold, since his desk lamp was the only light on in the room. His option of the four girls that his anger built over the past couple of days seemed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He still loved them dearly, but his stress induced mind looked at them with a clouded view that was not there before.

He had a few hours til he had to go to the gala but the decision had to be made now. Keitaro then decided to weigh his options on each on the four girls thinking on what would be best for him at the moment.

He started with the inn's resident fox Kitsune. He scratched his head at the thought, starting with a compliment trying to retain what was left of the good side of him. "Well she is a very beautiful girl, with sensible language skills being a writer."he proposed. The image of Kitsune in a tight dress showing off her figure from her double D breast to her firm butt would definitely caused a stir in any room. Her womanly features of her curved face and sometimes even gentle smile could set the mood for any occasion.

The idea of her in a promiscuous way caused Keitaro's face to burn at the thought. Then he turned to the negatives about the so called bombshell.

He grimaced at thought thought of her chatting with guest with her odd perverse ideas and flirtatious nature. She was a very greedy girl also and wouldn't think twice on swindling the wealthier guest out of some well earned money. His wallet had been left empty many a time by this crafty woman. He continued to contemplate the idea not knowing how she had changed or how she felt towards him at the moment.

He decided to move on the fox's best friend, and probably Keitaro's last choice if he could help it, Naru. He hated to deny it at that point after she broke his heart but she still had positive features about her. Naru's beauty was definitely worth having around and her knowledge being best in the nation, would definitely stimulate the crowd. She could talk about art and history with the best of them. To Keitaro at a special show like this, she would seem like the perfect choice to Keitaro but once again Keitaro's negative side reared its ugly head.

"Naru's temper is definitely a force to be reckoned with" Keitaro said out loud remembering all the injuries he had accrued over the years. Yes, he had healed from them but the mental pain would never be gone. He fought back and forth with the idea of Naru but looked at the time and decided to move on with only four hours til the gala.

Third out of the sort was Motoko, the proud samurai of the bunch. She had sworn her life to the sword but even with deaths touch in her hands, her beauty still gleamed through the darkness. Keitaro focused on Motoko and her tact for dealing with just about any person coming off as somewhat a refinement.

To Keitaro, it was true she was lacking a femininity but he had seen from experience that she had what it took to be a Japanese beauty.

Her practice with the sword exercises and moderate eating had left her not only at the peak of health but at beauty too. He dark hair was like silk and her skin, soft and smooth. Even though she was taller then him her body made up for her height with curves in all the right places. Keitaro mulled the idea for a second liking it but again he became negative.

Her anger is not as strong as Naru's but it definitely was up there. Motoko's and Naru's distaste for men had left him with enough injuries to fill a entire hospital. Motoko's sense of justice was right but in this day and age misplaced. Keitaro growled at the fight he was having with each of the girls "Argh! And on top of that she would most likely refuse to leave her sword here making a odd statement to any person we meet."

He hoped that he would at least better chances with the thought of tanned foreigner Su. It was true she was only a teenager but she was becoming a very pretty woman.

He smiled at the thought of her energy flowing through the room making it a light occasion for him. Even though she knew nothing about art, she was still a technical genius in her own stead. "and there would probably be a lot of college professors there who would love the challenge of figuring out her simple yet complex inventions."

Su seemed to be another suitable candidate but once again there was the negatives.

For starters she lacked the complex speech that most of the other guest at the gala would have. She was a prodigy when it came to computers and machinery but nothing else. Also the energy would be nice if it was balanced but she lacked the control needed for crowds.

Keitaro fumed at his desk unable to find the certain choice for who he would like to go with to the art gala.

At the time Kanako was smugly in her room preparing for the gala knowing that even with one of those witches there, she would still have her brother. Kanako was positively giddy at the thought of standing next to her brother in a room full of people. She wanted more then anything to be with her brother and was even willing to share to be with him.

Meanwhile in other parts of the Inn the girls were all having their own personal battle hoping that they would be chosen.

Naru decided to sneak into her room in hopes that Keitaro would be talking out loud that she could hear him from the floor. She could not sneak a peak since the hole in her floor was sealed disconnecting her room from his which was below hers. Naru timidly laid her head to the floor hoping to hear any sound coming from Keitaro's room to implicate that she might be the one going with him to the art gala.

She had wronged him now and realized it now. Naru almost started to cry as she laid on the floor hoping to hear his voice hinting any sign of her.

Naru had hurt the man that gave so much to her without any wish of reciprocation. She had bashed him, degraded him, and made him do menial task every second and he still loved her til Naru messed it up. She regretted every moment after she had found that it was her fault for all that had happened. Naru said to herself on the floor that she wanted, no needed, this night out with Keitaro.

While Naru tortured herself with her mistake Su tinkered away with her toy showing no sign of interest of Keitaro's decision.

The elegant samurai of the house was not as lucky as her close genius friend. She tried pouring herself into the training that she coveted so much practicing on the deck of the inn. She swung her wooden sword, which was heavier than her regular sword, counting the strokes in the air. She was dressed in a simple pink top and shorts allowing her simple mobility. Her long black silken hair was in a ponytail swaying with every swing of her practice sword.

Motoko's focus had broken more than twice causing to restart her counting strokes which were sloppy compared to Motoko's usual dedicated style.

She decided to call it a day for practice and turned towards her meditation. Motoko's controlled and steely mind was rattled with the situation at hand. As much as she tried to clear her mind of any thoughts, the idea of losing Keitaro to one of the other girls dug into her psyche.

As Motoko's mind began to wonder even more jumping from negative to positive. What would happen if she won? Would she admit her feelings to Keitaro? Would he accept her feelings? In all of the rush of her thoughts, Motoko had forgotten that the date had another girl along with her. The heat ran to her face as she thought of Keitaro softly landing a kiss on her supple soft lips.

Sweat droplets formed on her forehead from the thought. She opened her eyes quickly breathing a sigh of relief and disappointment. Motoko then jumped up and ran to the springs for a cold bath.

Kitsune's confidence had always been her downfall. While Motoko and Naru were debating if they would be attending she was already selecting the dress for the occasion. "Is this good?" She smiled holding up a silk dress that would seem skin tight on her "No, to much clothe" Kitsune smiled walking around in her underwear in her room.

While others were driven insane by the thoughts of either being chosen to go or not, Kitsune had driven herself into denial.

In the time that she had realized that she had fallen in love with Keitaro, she had gone through her own personal stages. For some it could be compared to the five stages of grief. The order wasn't the same but still the same principal. First she had gone through depression, acting herself in front of her friends but quiet and morose in her room.

She followed by bargaining before the whole announcement. She said things out her nature from saying "If he's mine I'll stop drinking." to "I'll get a job if he's mine". If any of the other girls had heard what she had said, they would have called the insane asylum.

Kitsune, the buxom, ash haired, slit eyed, woman was now in her third stage of her own cycle. She had finally landed in denial.

She smiled ready to go on the date oblivious of his sister attending or the situation at hand. Kitsune ran from one side of her room to the other looking for the right dress and makeup trying to look as appeasing as possible to Keitaro. Kitsune thought she was ready to throw inhibitions to the wind and give herself to Keitaro Love can do crazy things to people, and Kitsune was experiencing one aspect of it first hand.

Finally, Kanako was in complete bliss that she was going on a date with her beloved brother. Usually dark and mysterious, Kanako was out in the open jumping around in her room looking for the right things just for the date.

Kanako's black hair flew from the closet to her desk following her pale body that was only clad in purple underwear. She wasn't far behind when it came to beauty in the inn. She was a picture of beauty with her fair skin and perky small breasts. She was definitely in her own league when it came to her body and mind.

She dressed in a black gown with a purple lining that blended into the black. Kanako had straightened her hair from her usual fashion, which was a ponytail, to a long flowing mid-back hair.

Kanako finished with black stiletto shoes which showed class and a sultry sexy side that she hoped that her brother would definitely notice. She knew that her and her brother were not related by blood and even it wasn't the case her feelings would not have changed. In the time that Kanako had knew Keitaro since they kids, he had always treated her kindly and cared for her with love. It was a love that a brother had for a sister but her love had been for Keitaro in a sense of what lovers had for each other.

Kanako's face burned at the thought of him and her in bed being passionate and hot. A trickle of drool went down her cheek as she mused at the thought.

Kanako quickly caught herself and started to clean up the room and her face getting ready for the impeding decision and date which she knew was going to go her way no matter the decision. Time flowed til it was time to hear the decision from Keitaro. There was only two hours left to the gala so everyone knew that the decision was now or never.

Each of the girls had prepared for the decision hoping that each one of them except for Kanako was the choice Keitaro had in mind.

Every woman in that room dripped with their own beauty that would make any guy envious of Keitaro. Naru wore a silk red dress that showed her figure quite well, from her double c bust to her curved hips and firm behind. Her silken hair was straight and away from her beautiful face. She wore red lipstick and red closed toe heels to make the perfect package of sexuality and sophistication.

Next to her was the sly minx, Naru's best friend, Kitsune. She wore a smile still in denial thinking that she would be the definite decision.

She followed suite with her own azure silk dress but a twist of a navel cut in the cloth to show off her tight stomach. She shaded her style from bottom to top. She wore basic blue open toed heels, followed by her sensual azure dress, with almost velvet blue lipstick. Kitsune had little to do with her hair because she had kept it short but most guys wouldn't even be staring at her hair at that point.

She put Naru to shame with her double d breast and tight figure. She may have been a lazy, gambling, alcoholic but she had amazingly kept her figure and bodacious body.

Next to the confident fox was the true Japanese beauty, Motoko. She wore a black dress that had a gilded lining of gold with a design of lily's going up the hem of the dress to her waist. She had nightshade hair put up in a bun with just enough to be lower then shoulder length. She knew even in the dress that she was in, it was functional for any battle still, though that was the last thing on her mind. She black closed toed heels that she had only learned that day to walk in. She finished with black lipstick that made her skin look cream like and soft to the touch.

The only young girl of the group Kaolla Su was dress in a yellow sundress that matched her personality to a "T". It was bright yellow and bursting with fringes that would make any mother giddy with her girly appearance. The dress was a simple bright canary yellow covered with sunflowers. The edges of the dress were fringed with white tips that only added more to her childish nature. Su wore white closed toe white sandals and finished with pigtails for her short golden hair. She was not only the most childish of the bunch but also the only one that chose not to wear make up.

All sat patiently on the couch waiting for Keitaro to descend the staircase and to make his decision for the night. Each of them having their own thoughts rushing as fast as their hearts.

Suddenly a squeak of the staircase was heard making all the women go deathly silent. They all looked to see the man that would make the choice for their evening.

Keitaro stood at the top of the stairs drinking in the scenery of the women that once hated him so much. He stood on the thought of denying all of them their wish and only taking Kanako to the gala. The thought stormed in his head to the point where he was about to say it but held his ground. He would not become the monster that they had personified him as each day.

He took a deep breath and finally spoke to them "It was definitely a difficult choice for me. All of you have your positive attributes that any person would love to have." As Keitaro said this to the girls their heart softened at his words knowing that he still had kept some feeling of what he had for them. His words quickly then turned to ice as he stated "But...all of you have your negative sides too. Trust me, I know first hand of what each of you are capable of." The words cut like daggers to each girl as they tried to hold back their tears hoping they would be the one that he still chose over each other.

He breathed once again slowly looking down at the group of beautiful women. "My choice is...Motoko."

To be continued

xxxxxxxxxx

I know I dragged out the chapter and it was torture to wait for the decision but it definitely got my creative juices flowing. It might be a while for my next chapter as I have a lot going on but I definitely will keep it going. Patience is a virtue and you will be rewarded for it. Thank you all for my faithful fans. I hoped you like this chapter as much as I did. Finally sorry for any errors in the story since I wanted to post it asap for everyone waiting on it. Thank you and please read, review, and comment.


	10. What next?

I know I haven't posted in a while for the story and I'm very sorry for that. In the past year I have had many things happen that will only help me with the story if anything. I have no beta, I will do the story how I want and I'll leave it with that. On to the story

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 what next?

Motoko shook in amazement at the declaration of her name from Keitaro. Waves of emotions fell over her as she tried to piece the situation in her shock.

Meanwhile the other girls started to break down at the decision. Tears welled up in Kitsune's, Naru's, and Su's eyes. Kitsune stunned fell to her knees with a blank expression unable to take the situation that had come to face. Naru in a mad dash ran to her room tears streaming down her face as she slammed open her door followed by another slam closing it again.

Su looked down sadly as if scolded for the first time in her whole entire life. She had been many times before but this was the only one to hit home. She quietly went to her room head down not looking at anything but the floor.

Not flinching Keitaro walked towards the front door looking at his sister who was already following him and then he looked back still at the stunned Motoko "Are you coming or not?"

Motoko shook out of her stupor and gathered herself quickly running for the door to follow Keitaro and Kanako down the steps of the inn towards the awaiting limousine.

Naru fell to her bed still in her dress crying grabbing her pillow "Why couldn't I get my chance? What do I have to do in order to show him that I am willing to bring him the happiness he deserves? I know I haven't been the best to him but I've changed. I want to, no need to prove that I am the girl for him" The tears from Naru's eyes slowed to a stop as her resolve only thickened

As Naru's make-up smeared and her hair tangled her mind began to tangle itself in the same fashion.

"I will do whatever it takes to show him I'm the right woman for him" She slowly pushed the pillow away from herself rising up in what seemed a hot mess. A feverish grin showed as her mind only twisted itself more and more "Even if it is at the cost of the other girl's happiness. They had their chance as much as I did."

She ran quickly to her wardrobe throwing off her dress and shoes switching to almost an entire black ensemble including had and sunglasses. Keeping the last bit of sanity she has left she cleaned herself up removing the makeup and combing her hair straight. She then gathered a book bag and stuffed money, tools that she took from the storage room in case of any situation, and binoculars.

She slowly walked over to her window with her bag slung over her shoulder saying one last thing under her breath "I'll sabotage the date and show him that there is no one else for him than me."

With the statement Naru jumped out of the window landing on the tree branch next to her window. She the slowly climbed down and dashed towards the direction of the limo.

As Motoko had left Kitsune got to her feet still trying to rationalize the situation for what had happened.

She slowly walked over to bathroom down the hall from the living room. She gently closed the door turning towards the mirror. "What is it that he sees in Motoko that he didn't see in me? I'm beautiful as her if not more." Following her statement Kitsune traced her face with her fingers from her soft and young cheeks to her full lips.

The fox continued to wrack her brain trying to figure out why she wasn't picked "Maybe it is her build, I am a bit plumper than she is while she is pretty lean." Kitsune shook her head in disregard "That is if anything a small difference that barely any guy could tell the difference." She continued to scratch her head feverishly at the question that angered her so much.

Then out of no where it clicked in her mind like a light bulb switch being flipped on.

"The only difference between Motoko and Me is the way we act. I act selfishly and use my wiles while Motoko tries to honor herself and others." Kitsune's mind was slowly falling into a similar pit as Naru's had did. It was going to a limbo where she could be saved but it was only a matter time until she was lost forever.

"I must lose everything that made me disrespectful in others eyes in order to get his attention again. Not only will I have to give up my alcohol but I must give up everything that is bad about me." Kitsune smiled with a new resolve as she ran to her room starting to clean intently from her messy clothing overflowed drawers to her empty alcohol bottles strewed all across her closet.

Kitsune's demeanor changed slowly warping with each statement "I must show him how much I love him."

Kitsune quickly changed into a normal pair jeans and a t-shirt that showed more moderation than she had before. She slowly walked to the door of her room stopping as she touched the door. She looked down "I will talk to him; I will show him I'm willing to change so I can be with him." Kitsune slowly opened the door and closed it behind her walking down the stairs to the front door of the Inn. She was going to talk to him even if it meant disrupting his plans for the night.

As Su entered her room she looked around with sadness traced all over her face. As she stepped forward she stepped on one of her old inventions. She picked it up slowly looking over it intently "This was made to explode on contact. It sounded so fun when I thought of testing it on Keitaro."

She squeezed the device on her hand "Now it only sounds like something a big meany would do."

A tear fell down Su's cheek as she said this. She had finally realized what she had done to Keitaro that had been so wrong to begin with "All my toys are made to hurt someone. I thought they were all fun but they hurt him."

Su squeezed the device to her chest whispering "big brother." Throwing the broken device on the floor she took off her dress and quickly switched back into her school clothes.

"I must take apart everything in this room that is made to hurt Keitaro or anyone else." Su pulled tools from under the trunk of a tree in the forest of her room.

Almost as fast as lightning she took each weapon apart from the oldest to the most current that she had. Su then looked at the newest item that she was working on that day the others were talking and she smiled once again "I can use this to help Keitaro. He'll be so happy that I finally made something to help him."

She quickly jumped to the wall of her room and pull out an old duffle-bag "from now on I'll only make weapons that will help Keitaro and others." She then stored the secret device in her bag "I will start by helping him tonight. Here I come Keitaro. Let's play again." Su smiled as she opened the door of her room and ran out of the kitchen back door making her own direction of the limo.

Motoko slowly caught up to Keitaro and Kanako. Keitaro was addressing his dear sister with a serious tone in his voice "Ok Kanako, this is a very important affair tonight. Please do not hang all over me like you usually do." Kanako sighed and nodded hugging him one more time before he said otherwise.

A tinge of jealousy flared in Motoko as she saw this. She more than anything wanted to hold the man she finally admitted love to. As much as the feelings welled at the moment she knew this was not the time to unleash them into the world.

Keitaro then looked at Motoko was a cold stare stopped her in her tracked "Motoko, you are to be on your best behavior. You do anything to disrespect or hurt the guest I will unleash Kanako with full force on you. Understood?"

Motoko cowered at his cold voice knowing full well that this was something she deserved as much as she hated it.

Motoko silently nodded making sure to show that she meant nothing but sincerity "I understand Keitaro. I swear I will not do anything to embarrass you."

Keitaro let a flint of a smile show at Motoko "That's good to hear." Just by saying that Motoko felt elation and hope saying there was still a chance to get to his heart. Kanako eyes burned with hatred at Motoko. "How dare she even think of addressing my brother? I will end her" Kanako thought to herself as she entwined her arm with Keitaro's arm. Keitaro sighed but smiled slightly stepping towards the limo opening the door for them.

He gestured his arm towards the interior of the vehicle "Shall we ladies?"

Unknown at that moment there was a convergence of individuals all with their each own mission.

What will happen?

To be continued…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope all my readers liked this chapter. I know it is a little short and cropped compared to the others but like I said from here I'm doing it how I want to do it. I will still give the best detail and story I can but if you don't like it then oh well. The only thing I would like is comments on how the story seems to you. Opinions are always welcome.


	11. A long ride

Hello everyone, it is I Silentprism also going by Genestarwind34. I finally got time and some inspiration to make a new chapter. –Smirks- Lets have some fun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armageddon was going to converge on the limo with of the people inside none the wiser that something ominous was coming to get them. Shadows crept to the vehicle only hidden by bushes but then something happened that no expected. The limo drove off causing a simultaneous groan to be heard by several voices. Meanwhile a situation decided to brew within the said vehicle leaving the area.

The air was tense as Keitaro and Kanako sat on one side of the limo while Motoko sat on the other. Keitaro kept a neutral face making sure that Motoko saw this to make sure that she knew that she was nowhere from being forgiven for what she had done to him.

It did not help that Kanako kept flashing her dark aura at Motoko so that she knew that death waited for her if only Keitaro said the word. Against Motoko's better judgment she spoke out of hope "Keitaro, I truly want to thank you for letting come on this outing with you and your sister."

Any normal person would have missed the small motion that Keitaro but Motoko had one thought "He almost smiled?" but the thought was soon pushed back with a cold statement "It's nothing at all. Honestly I did it because I figured you could use some culture." The statement alone stabbed at her heart and almost brought a tear to her eye but she fought back knowing full well she warranted the comment.

As the comment hit she felt another hot flash from Kanako's aura making sure there was no anger from Motoko or else. Motoko showing resiliency came back with "Even so…I still appreciate the gesture. It truly is an honor" Her attempt at being humble and honest seemed to chip at the now hardened heart of Keitaro.

Keitaro only nodded and the silence continued once again as they got halfway to their destination. Impatience seemed to be passing within the group as Keitaro and Motoko shifted uncomfortably in their seat. Meanwhile Kanako continued to nuzzle and caress Keitaro's both to show her affection and to mock the raven haired beauty

Then suddenly a pause came to the vehicle and the group looked towards the driver with questioning stares. Without even being asked the driver opened the window to the cab saying simply "I'm sorry, but there seems to be traffic to the gallery. At this point we have another half an hour till we get there." Keitaro nodded sighing but still thanking the driver for the information.

Kanako pouted saying "Well brother if anything this is the best time to get some rest after everything that has happened to you recently"

Keitaro slowly arched a brow in Kanako's statement but soon his face turned to thoughtful at what she had said. He finally conceded to the idea with a soft smile that made Kanako gush internally and made Motoko ache more than ever at the sight at which she saw.

Kanako then pated her lap to indicate that she wanted him to lie down on her lap. This once again confused Keitaro "Um... Kanako isn't that a bit off considering the situation." He slowly looked at Motoko to indicate her being there.

Kanako with her quick but playful tongue simply stated "Oh don't worry about that big brother. It's not like you're on a date with Motoko" Again another barb came to Motoko's heart as she heard the statement but she would not give up "She's right Keitaro, just relax and get the rest you need." Motoko smiled giving the warmest smile she could to him.

Keitaro seemed almost shocked at the statement that Motoko said but quickly gained composure. He nodded at her "Are you sure it's not too much of a bother?" Even with all the barbs and quills that surrounded Keitaro's heart it still refused to not let its true light shine a moment like this.

Motoko shook her head "Not at all, please rest." As the moment faded Keitaro returned to face Kanako "Well I really appreciate it sis. Thank you" Keitaro then started to adjust himself so that he could lie down across the seats and onto Kanako's lap. Within the minute Keitaro was sleeping and dead to the work.

Within a flash after that second Kanako's Aura blew up enough to blind Motoko. "What do you think you're doing to my brother?" she stated in the calmest voice she could muster not to wake Keitaro. "I know all you want to do is bring him back to where he was before so you can only hurt him more." Motoko jerked back at the statement as if she was physically slapped by Kanako.

"I mean no so thing. I really want to repent for what I have done to Keitaro" Motoko stated in the most sincere tone placing a hand over her heart. "I know I deserve everything he has to say to me but I'm willing to take the barbs and the insults so I can make up for what I have done to him." Kanako smirked at her as she said this "You think that he honestly will forgive you for what you have done to him? All the pain you cause him physically? All the damage you did to his psyche by insulting him?" Motoko stood her ground emotionally as the insults began to fly.

"You call yourself a woman of honor but I could find scum on the street with more honor then you. Any other person would have been in jail for what you have done." Kanako breathed heavy trying to keep here volume in check. Motoko simply nodded stating "I know of my crimes to him and if he ever wished it I would do anything to make him happy again"

Kanako jerked a little at the statement almost waking Keitaro but slowly and calmly she got back into form. A bulb flashed in her head as it finally came to light "You love him… don't you?"

Dead silence came to the limousine as if the time stood still. Motoko couldn't deny it, but she couldn't admit it to the sister of the man she loved after she caused him so much pain. You could hear a pin drop even with all the traffic outside it was like there was nothing in the universe but these two women at this moment and then it happened.

"…Yes"

Kanako tilted her head not sure of what she heard "What?" Motoko looked down and then at Kanako bringing her aura to a full spin since the first time that she got into the limo with Keitaro and Kanako "I love him, more than I could ever imagine. His kindness, his thoughtfulness…" Motoko was quickly stopped with a raised hand by Kanako.

"That's sweet and all but you forgot. You broke this man as much as the other girls did." Kanako gritted her teeth in anger "You really think you're worth anything to him at this point." She then let out the secret that none of the girls knew "I love him more than all of you!" almost at a full yell that threatened to wake up the sleeping man named Keitaro.

Motoko sat across from Kanako speechless. Was it right what she just heard? Did the man she cared about sister just say she was in full blown love with him? Motoko struggled to find words only able to come up with the simplest defense that she could think of. "But your siblings, it is morally wrong." Motoko stated with disgust almost contorting her face in the thought. Kanako only chuckled again at what Motoko had said "Well here's a little secret that my brother forgot to mention…I'm adopted."

Once more Motoko was thrown for a ringer as new facts came to light. Kanako only chuckled knowing full right that she had stunned the iron willed swordswomen "That's right, there is no blood relation so nothing is stopping me from taking his heart from all of you evil women." Motoko shook her head trying to fight back tears "No I will earn his love. I know I don't deserve it but I want it more than the world."

Kanako just shook her head in shame "Such a pity, to realize the real value of something only to have it taken from you and put at such lengths."

At this time Motoko gritted her teeth "You haven't won yet. I will prove my love for him"

At this Kanako chuckled "Well then let the games begin."

The limo finally came to a stop and a knock came from the drivers cab "We are here. Sorry for the wait but if anything this is when the party would just be starting"

Both girls broke from their stare as Kanako gently nudged Keitaro awake "Brother we're here. I hope you slept well" Slowly Keitaro woke and rose up in the seat "Man I needed that. Did you girls have a nice ride?" He looked at both Motoko and Kanako. The girls simply nodded making the most generic smile they could muster considering the situation. Soon after the limo door opened up to the gala with Keitaro leading the way "Well shall we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another short chapter but I just love the cliff hanger and I thought I would give more an in depth battle between some possible romantic interest. This is not to say that either of them are the winner. So you'll just have to read more to find out. Peace out


End file.
